Of Love and War
by GinnyK
Summary: Sequel to Time Changes Everything. All is not well and with Voldemort's powers at their height, no one is safe. In the midst, Harry must learn to harness his new powers and use them in the War... while holding on to his most precious weapon - love. [H/G]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not, by any means, declare ownership of it. 

**Story title: **_Of Love and War _

**Chapter 1**: Return of Darkness

~*~ Darkness… twilight… tree… shouts… a flash of light…darkness… tree… twilight… 

The scenes flashed before his eyes repeatedly like a movie being replayed – only, he had no control over what he was seeing. The horrible nightmare played in his mind – the grounds of Hogwarts and the single solitary tree… the Whomping Willow, the thrashing braches… a flash of light… a spell… over.

The moonlight fell open the panic-stricken faces repeatedly and fear and panic swept through him at the familiar images. He couldn't stop what was happening, it was too late. He trashed out wildly, calling out, trying to warn them of what was coming but it was no use. What had happened could not be reversed. The dead could not be brought back to life. 

Silence reigned over the grounds suddenly and everything whirled out of focus. Something pulled him back, away from those horrible scenes. Somewhere, even in unconsciousness, he knew he'd be back.

He sat up, finding himself in his bed… as always. In his nightmares, he'd feel transported far away where he'd see those horrible scenes again and again till his nerves could no longer stand it and he'd be pulled back to consciousness. Like the previous night and the night before and in fact all the nights since he had returned to the loneliness of his so-called home, he had awoken sweating all over, his body trembling with emotions and feelings that were now all too familiar to him. Cold, freezing fear and wild panic tingled in his very skin as his breath came in gasps. How could he stop the nightmares when he hadn't been able to stop what had _happened_? How could he forget it could have all been avoided? He couldn't forget anything… what had happened was his own fault. How could he deny that?

Sadness and grief overcame the wild panic and silent tears slipped down his face and he turned onto his side, the dark sky looking down upon him through the window. He shut his eyes suddenly, wondering, worrying, he was being watched from up above by… by all the people that had died because of him. 

His hearth thudding wildly at first, then slowly regaining its normal pace, he slowly drifted back to sleep. 

Somewhere, miles away, someone heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall. The whole incident was a mystery but the nightmare was very much, related, that was evident. Nothing could have caused that effect except the fresh, terrible memories of that incident. It happened every night and all efforts to help to stop them, from so far away, were useless. Waiting, trying to balance the pain and suffering, all the while not _really_ knowing what had _happened_ that night, was all that could be done from that distance. But if it continued so… all through the summer… was survival possible? How could anyone… how could _he_ remain sane when the night made him relive everything that had happened? They were scary and sad thoughts but they could not be avoided when even rare whispers of his nightmares caused the body to tremble. So how could _he_ bear the real, full form of the nightmare?

Immensely worried and scared for him while partly relieved that it seemed to be over, at least for the night, she laid her head back on the cool pillow and slowly, just like him, drifted off to sleep.   

~*~

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Yes, I'm back with the sequel very, very soon! I guess the first chapter, or prologue, being short is easy to write. Yes, this is **_short_** but a prologue like this one was really necessary. 

The sequel has officially begun and very hopefully, I will end it before the next HP book comes out. Also, here I have to mention something **VERY** important. It's that this sequel to TCE does not cover Harry's sixth year, which should have been, considering TCE was about his fifth year. However, I have followed Imogen's example, the way she did in her Carpe Diem series. So, yes, the sequel covers his seventh year. The events of the sixth year will not be forgotten and will be mentioned during the course of the story as they have a great role to play in the setting of the story. You must have realized that partly from this chapter/prologue. I realized that I _had_ to do this as, firstly, there are not _many_ significant events in the sixth year except for a few and secondly, if I wrote the sixth year, HP book 5 would probably be out before I finish with Harry's years at Hogwarts! Hehe…

So there, enough of my babble! Please excuse me for that. :) So, I was sincere in completing my part of the bargain… I put this up earlier than expceted along with "Memories" and "Yours Eternally" – two short, single-chapter stories! I really hope those who haven't read those go ahead and read them and review too. Thankyou to 

-ADPOTTER, Esperanza, teazer, Tinabedina, Bucky, biggerstaffbunch, Epitaph Munku-JGSTPTV, Arien S 

for reviewing those two stories! Biggerstaffbunch, did you know that I cried too while writing the last part of  "Yours Eternally"? I can't tell you how much your review meant to me… for someone to feel the same emotions I did, its thrilling… thankyou so much. And Munku, thankyou too for the lovely review. 

Again, I'll be waiting for your reviews. I know this isnt much of a chapter with nothing much to review about… but do tell me if your interest in picqued! :) And do stick around for chapter 2!

Love,

Ameera (Aimen at fanfiction.net and Gryffindortower.net)

Ameerak86@abba.zzn.com 


	2. Return To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**: Return to Hogwarts 

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. 

~*~

Her trunk was packed and even though she had checked and rechecked several times, she had a feeling she was missing something. Trying not to let her mind stray too much, she mentally checked off each item she was supposed to have packed. She wasn't successful that way either and frustrated, she plopped down on her bed, feeling terribly exhausted. 

It was nothing new. She had been feeling tired lately…well, since about the beginning of the holidays. However, if she was feeling exhausted internally, it was at least not what her elders were going through. She saw her dad and her mum, the lines of worry evident on their faces. Her mum glanced at the clocks ever so often, awaiting the return of her husband from his extra duties. Her older brothers were also involved in the war effort ever since… two years ago. Times were hard and there was no knowing how long it would last that way. She longed to get back to Hogwarts quickly, to get away from the terrible reality of the war, evident in everything her family and she did but most importantly, she wanted to get back to Hogwarts to see Harry.

Considering the events of the last term, he had not been allowed to visit the Burrow that summer for safety reasons. She sighed, knowing she had tried everything… everyway, every argument but Dumbledore simply wouldn't permit Harry to come to the Burrow for "safety reasons". She wished she could explain to them what he was going through at 4 Privet Drive. But only she knew what happened every night and she had no idea how she could explain it to her family or Dumbledore.

She got up, crossed over to her mirror, peering at her reflection and wincing slightly. She was glad her family hadn't asked her about her state too much, even though it looked quite serious and obvious. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her skin was paler than usual, the freckles darker and much more evident. Her appearance wasn't so for no reason. It happened when she lay awake half the night, mostly all night, trying to share the burden of Harry's nightmares, trying to reach out to him. But somehow, the mist surrounding him made her fear he had retracted into a hard shell… penetrating which was difficult even for her. His letters were rare and short, stating he was fine and no one needed to worry. But she did worry and she did fear.

The door opened behind her. 'Gin, we're leaving,' said Ron, a sense of urgency in his voice too. He grabbed her trunk and glancing at her room once last time, she picked up a few of her items and headed out of the room, following Ron's lanky form down the stairs. He probably was in a hurry to see Hermione too since she hadn't been allowed either to leave her home much that summer. Times were definitely terrible.

Ginny had hugged her father goodbye in the morning and she thought of him all the way to London. She shivered when she thought if she'd ever be able to see him again. The thought was terrible and she tried to think of happier things. Only, she couldn't do that when Harry's sensations and emotions constantly trickled into her own self…

The security at Kings Cross was tighter and Molly Weasley hurriedly ushered Ron and Ginny, the only ones going to go Hogwarts, through the magical barrier. Both Ron and Ginny looked out for Harry automatically as he had said he'd meet them at the station but he was nowhere. Ginny suddenly wondered if he hadn't come at all… if the Dursleys had stopped him… but…

The train whistle blew loudly and nervous parents hurriedly said goodbyes as their children boarded the school train. Ginny looked around, panicking when suddenly Hermione showed up. She hugged Mrs. Weasley and turned to Ron and Ginny, smiling at them and seeming out of breath. The train whistle blew again. Ginny was now seriously worried. 'Harry –'

'He's supposed to be aboard – he wrote to me –'

'Oh, thank heavens!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, extremely relieved. 'Now, you three get onto the train. Take your things, don't forget and write as soon as you get there and Ron –' She hugged her son. 'Take care of Ginny –'

Ginny would have normally declared stubbornly at this that she wasn't a kid who needed someone to look after her but she simply hugged her mother, wishing desperately she would be able to see her again at the end of the year. The whistle blew a third time and the three hurriedly boarded the train, waving at Mrs. Weasley quickly. The entire atmosphere was tense and, their hearts heavy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the compartments, Ginny leading the way. 

Ginny pulled open the first compartment door and a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders as she saw Harry sitting by the window. She dumped her things by the door as Harry looked up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and she noticed his firm hold of her. Pulling back, she smiled shakily, not knowing what to say.

'Hello Gin,' he said, smiling. She giggled suddenly and hugged him again, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. He was there and he was okay. 

'Are you all right?' she asked, looking at him, as the question came tumbling out. There was a lot of depth in that question and his smile almost disappeared. It was then that she noticed the dark circles around his eyes… eyes that themselves seemed sad and sunken. His skin was pale, like hers and he seemed very tense all of a sudden. 

'I'm fine,' he said firmly. She bit on her lip, looking at him, concerned. He put his arm around her waist.

'Really, I'm fine.'

Ginny looked away, laying her head on his shoulder. It would be fine, she reassured herself.

'Missed you,' she mumbled after a few moments, finding comfort in silence. She felt his forehead rest on her shoulder. 'I missed you too…'

'I told Dumbledore but… he wouldn't –'

'It's okay, Gin because you were much safer that way,' said Harry slowly.

'What do you mean?'

'If I were there, it would mean putting you and your family in danger t –'

'Harry, you can't think that way, I never –'

'It's okay, Gin, I was all right… I was worried about you…'

'I was worried about _you_, Harry,' she said softly and the closeness suddenly revealed several emotions that surrounded him. She looked up at him, her gaze melting into his.

'Ginny, I told you I'm fine…' he said quietly. 

'No, you're not Harry… you weren't… all those nightmares…'

His eyes widened. 'How did you –? You could… see them too?'

'No,' she said slowly, 'but I knew whenever you had them.'

His gaze was fixed at her face and he touched her skin, his fingers gently brushing over the circles under her eyes. And he realized what had happened.

'Gin, I'm so sorry,' he said, his voice low and uneven suddenly. She grabbed his hand.

'Harry…'

'It hurt you… all those nights… and I didn't know that you….'

'Harry, I told you once that you don't hurt me… remember that… and I didn't even see your nightmares. I could just sense them partly whenever you saw them. It was terrible.'

Her hand reached up to cup his face and her gaze automatically swept over the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

'I wish I could have been there with you,' she whispered, squeezing his hand. He looked away.

'Nothing would have changed… it did happen…'

'Harry…' She wanted him to tell her what had happened, to open up to her but he kept it locked within him.

'No one can change the past,' he said, his tone relaying that he wished he were wrong. She was reminded of the events of the previous term, what she had seen… the panic… the terror… the grief.

She squeezed his hand and reached up to kiss him on his cheek. At the contact, he turned back to her and pulling her closer, buried his face in her hair. His skin was cold and she gently rubbed his hand, closing her eyes and suddenly feeling drowsy in the gentle lull of the moving train. Harry leaned back against the window, his arms around her and they both fell asleep. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he suddenly felt a strange sense of calm and wellbeing. For a moment, he forgot entirely about his summer and smiled, feeling a comfortable weight within the circle of his arms. Suddenly, seeing Ginny, sleeping contentedly in his arms, he was thankful for what he had, waning to forget his misery. His heart feeling lighter suddenly, his gaze crept over her face, remembering the wonderful times he had spent with her. He had always been there for him and he had fallen in love with her long ago… there was no question of someone else. She shifted in his arms, her nose twitching for an instant and he smiled, watching her long eyelashes fanning out from her eyelids. The effect she had on him, even when she was asleep, oblivious to everything else, was amazing. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

Her eyelashes fluttered and he watched her, grinning as she lifted her head off his numb shoulder, her eyes opened a fraction. She found him looking intently at her and smiled.

'What?' she asked, her voice light. Smiling, he bent his head and kissed her, reminding her and himself of all the times before. The kisses they had share had always been magical… enhanced by the bond they shared. They were wonderful and fierce and passionate and loving and soft all the same time. Harry dug his fingers into the depths of her hair, suddenly wishing never to let go. Her arms were around his neck… she was making him forget all the pain… he could feel her suddenly, not physically, but in his mind… coming towards him gently. He was forgetting himself and where he was except that somehow, he had drifted into her mind as well. He suddenly felt comfortable, his worries evaporating. 

He kissed her more fiercely now, trying to tame the power within him and at the same time find her in the depths of her mind. 

It seemed endless and reluctantly, they pulled away, their breathing ragged. They stared at each other for a while… Harry's heart thumping. He had been successful in taming part of his powers in his sixth year and it wasn't painful anymore. Instead, it opened new doorways for the two of them to share their feelings. 

She smiled at him shyly and Harry grinned. It was strange somehow… maybe it was the awkwardness that had been between them when she had come into the compartment that now, suddenly, there was this feeling… as though they were meeting properly after a very long time. Intrigued, Harry dotted kisses on her cheek. Her eyes went round slightly at this unexpected and sudden action and he was thrilled at her reaction as her cheeks tinge with that distinct Weasley pink, quickly turning into red. He repeated his actions, more slowly this time. It was helping him too… bad memories were pushed right to the back of his mind as he lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. She leaned closer and slowly duplicated his actions, deliberately. He found her lips with his own and kissed her softly. Through the kiss, he suddenly felt her giggle. 

'What?' he asked. 

'I'm sorry,' she said, apologizing for the interruption. 'It's just that…' And she blushed even harder, causing Harry to grin. He proceeded to ask her what exactly was so funny when there was a knock on the compartment door.

'Harry?' Ron called.

Ginny giggled again and Harry wondered if she remembered the end of his fifth year, when they had been returning from Hogwarts and Ron had banged on their compartment door…

'Gin? Can we please get to meet Harry now? We're almost at Hogwarts!'

Ginny disentangled herself from Harry as he got up to open the door of the compartment. Ron enveloped Harry in a hug immediately. He didn't say anything but Ginny knew his shaky smile and twinkling eyes said everything.  

'How've you been, mate? Sorry but you know how Ginny always bags you on the train.' Harry grinned, hugging Ron back and then hugging Hermione who kissed Harry on his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny smirk at him but he knew very well it was good-natured. Ginny knew his feelings for Hermione were only platonic.

After that, Hermione dragged Ginny off to change into their school robes, leaving Ron with Harry. Harry knew Ron had noticed his wan appearance.

'You okay?' Ron asked slowly, settling into his seat.

'I'm fine,' said Harry, managing a small smile. He guessed his best friends could see pretty well through him and only wished him well. Ron smiled back.

'Did you go to the Chudley Cannons versus Ferthand Fowls game?' Harry asked.

'We were supposed to but then something came up and Dad couldn't take us,' said Ron gloomily.

'Oh, the Daily Prophet mentioned something about –'

'Yeah, they won though! I mean, it was the best game they've had this century!'

'There was a small article in the Daily Prophet about that,' said Harry.

'Yeah,' said Ron, suddenly sober, 'actually, it was overlooked because of an attack on some Muggles…' He saw the expression on Harry's face. 'I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have –'

'No,' said Harry quickly, 'I knew about it… I get the Daily Prophet now… and it doesn't matter… I can't change anything anyway…'

Harry turned to look out of the window and Ron looked away.

'Up for a game of chess?' he asked suddenly.

'Sure,' said Harry, smiling. He didn't want to revert to his thoughts again. 

~*~

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever but Harry had an eerie feeling as he stepped in. It was the same place everyone had collected… and then Dumbledore had briefed them… and the commemoration at the Leaving Feast… 

It brought back recent, hurtful memories and he didn't wish to begin his seventh and last year at Hogwarts with such thoughts in his mind. Harry quickly found a place at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Look! There's Professor Lupin!'

Harry glanced at the staff table, suddenly remembering when Sirius had mentioned in a letter that Remus Lupin would be returning to Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin caught his eyes and, being an old friend of Harry's father and knowing Harry quite well, he gave a small wave. It helped cheer up Harry a lot. The whole school, apart from the Slytherins was buzzing with the news of the infamous teacher returning, remembering him as one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had had – even if he was a werewolf.

The feast was wonderful, with all its traditional Hogwarts splendor and after the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore rose from his high back chair to address the students. 

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! And a very warm greeting to our First Years who have joined Hogwarts this term.'

He smiled around the Great Hall but looked at his hands once, his smile fading, as he continued,

'I know that most of you will not have wanted to return after the events of last term.'

Harry suddenly realized why there were considerably few people in the Great Hall… many had not thought it safe to return…

'But,' continued Dumbledore, 'I have stressed this before and I will do so again. Hogwarts is well protected… I know recent events cannot go unnoticed but I repeat… we have to be united if we can defeat the evil that closes upon us. Backing away from the truth will get us nowhere. I know when the time will come each one of you will do his or her part perfectly… I have full belief in you. The innocent life that was taken last term… it will not go forgotten. As I said at the Leaving Feast, there will be a time when we will defeat Voldemort.' The mention of the evil sorcerer's name caused panicked gasps around the room but Dumbledore ignored them. 

'Do not fear the name! Fear of Voldemort's name _in fact_ causes you to fear him! Only with conviction can we fight and avenge the deaths of our innocents and show the evil-doers that truth shall always conquer.'

There was complete silence in the hall and Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table, their faces especially grief-stricken. A few people were sobbing… crying… Harry looked away. First someone from the Hufflepuffs… then the Ravenclaws… who was next? 

'These innocent deaths can be blamed on no one but Voldemort… remember that… neither one of in this room is guilty of the murder of the young, faithful Ravenclaw. I hope that I have made this very clear.'

Ginny's hand slipped into Harry's as he stared at a knot on the wooden table, feeling the eyes of students across the room, upon him. After all… so many had believed… had thought him guilty… and probably still did… 

'I do not intend to instill fear in you but to give you a clear understanding of what we have been facing for the past two years… and I do believe that truth shall be victorious.'

Harry looked up at those familiar words, ignoring the stares of those around him. Ginny squeezed his hand under the table. 

'I also have some very important, related announcements to make. Firstly, the Forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students and the school grounds, including the Quidditch pitch are out of bounds after sunset. No student shall be allowed to leave the castle without a teacher or staff member. For outdoor classes also, students are only allowed to go outside the castle doors if a teacher accompanies them and not without. I expect these rules to be followed strictly and any suspicious activity to be immediately reported.'

'On a much happier note, I'd like to announce the return, firstly, of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor… Professor Lupin.'

Applause suddenly rang out in the Great Hall, cutting through the long period of silence eagerly. Professor Lupin smiled warmly in response, seeming in better health than Harry had last seen him.

'He will be conducting all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year,' said Dumbledore appreciatively, 'also, I'd like to announce the nomination of the Head Boy and Girl… I normally send out notices to the Head Boy and Head Girl during the holidays but due to unforeseen circumstances, this was not possible this time.'

Hermione promptly knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice causing Ron to snigger. It was obvious she thought she had not been selected for Head Girl, as she had received no such letter from Hogwarts.

'The Head Boy, this year, is from Hufflepuff – Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley!'

There was applause all across the hall, except of course from most of the Slytherins who were probably sour that someone from their house hadn't got that coveted position. The rest of the school, however, was gladder as Hufflepuffs rarely achieved high marks or ranks. It was a great honor and matter of pride for them. When the applause died down, Dumbledore continued,

'And the Head Girl…'

Ron winced as Hermione's fingers dug into his arm. 

'…from Gryffindor house, Hermione Granger.'

A low squeal escaped Hermione's throat and she tugged at Ron's arm so that he almost fell out of his chair. There was great applause again as everyone around Hermione congratulated her. 

'Congratulations to our Head Boy and Head Girl… both deserve their positions in every aspect. I wish you well in the performance of your duties and hope that you play your role in maintaining discipline and stability in the school.' Ron massaged his sore arm, rubbing the fingernail marks on his wrists.

'That being all, I wish you a peaceful year ahead and hope that we shall all remain safe and that the forces of truth defeat those of evil. Goodnight.'

Hermione seemed far too awestruck that she had become Head Girl and on the way to Gryffindor Tower, Ron kept telling her she was too daft to think she would be selected. Meanwhile, Ginny knew Harry was bothered partly by something. She thought it must have been remembrance of those times… those accusations… the previous term. Since then, he had been quite silent, saying few words. She was determined though, one way or the other, to make him feel better and try and forget the pain. But he had to tell her first what exactly had taken place _that_ night. 

**Author's Note:** Hello there, again! Firstly, before anything else, I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing Chapter 1 (the Prologue), even though it was so small. Thankyou!

**Squeejum:** Hmm, PG-13, no it's not because of swearing or violence… actually, I'm not sure… this is just to be safe in case there are any adult implications (NOT situations…no) in future chapters. Believe me, you can read my story without any fear… it's just the same as PG really but one or two implications in future chapters may not be suitable under the PG rating, right? I hope you're still reading this. : ) Thanks for the compliment and keep reading, pweease!!! 

**Dindranesdefender: **Hi there, again! Thanks for reviewing over here at GT and being sooo enthusiastic about the sequel! Yes, it's here! Do keep reading and thank you for the lovely comments!

**Tweaker**: No… there's a chance Book 5 may come out around Christmas but it's not definite yet… it'll probably come round summer… but then, I took a year on TCE so I want to end OLAW before summer 2003.

**SxyShorti:** Thankyou for reading and reviewing! Do keep checking back with me! Lots of love!

**Ciara Moondagger: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Julephenia: **Hm, I wanted this to go up on GT first cause no one reads my stories there if they're moved from ff.net and not 'new'. But, as it is taking quite some time for Caitlyn, my beta, to send the chapters of TCE and since there are only four of them up there at present, I think it'll take a long time. You can review here if you wish… I'll try hurrying up with the beta. : ) Keep reading! And yeah, Harry does become too noble… in this fic, I'd like to open him up a bit into a more confident Harry.  You must have seen a glimpse of that in the train compartment! : )

**Bucky:** Thanks! Another positive comment and do keep reading!

**Teazer:** Sure, just keep coming back and there will be plenty of ficfood to satisfy your appetite. : ) Pardon me, I've got a terrible sense of humor.

**Andrea Meiouh:** Yes, you were the first one, reviewing within two hours of the putting up of chapter 1! Thankyou soooooooooooooo much and pwwweaaaaaseee keep reading! I loved your great comments!

And so, we part, until the next chapter, which may be a few days away considering this was quite long… : )

Love,

Ameera a.k.a. Aimen – at ff.net and Gryffindortower.net


	3. Open Hostility

**Chapter three****: Open Hostility**

**Disclaimer****: **See chapter 1.

School began in earnest the next day and Harry had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke up in the morning. He knew he could hide no longer – he would be out there, among the masses of students and even though Dumbledore had said it quite clearly that _no one_ was to blame for those _incidents_, he knew he would be the center of hostile attention that day. Avoiding the rest of the magical world had been easy in the summer and even when he had got to King's Cross early and boarded the train when the platform was quite clear. But now, he had to return to reality – the reality of the fact that he was still held guilty… the attitude of the people in the Great Hall had been a convincing preview.

He was grateful for Ginny's presence. It was comforting to know some people… Ron, Ginny, Hermione and a few others, believed _it_ hadn't been his fault – he had been innocent. The trip down to the Great Hall was so far uneventful and Ginny was in a constant conversation with him about some of the new 'pets' Hagrid was rumored to have been hiding in his hut. But Harry knew and felt that she wasn't all interested in the conversation. She felt silent suddenly, staring ahead. Harry looked up to see what caused her to stop. 

Striding towards them, a smirk plastered on his face, was Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. Harry made for the door, nudging Ginny but it seemed Malfoy was keen that morning. Harry couldn't blame him… it was long since Malfoy had the chance to humiliate Harry and he knew he wouldn't let it slip. People were already turning to look and Harry felt his knees go week. It was strange, Malfoy wasn't supposed to, couldn't, make him feel that way – never – but it was more to do with the sudden feeling of foreboding caused by the attention he was receiving.

'Nice to see you, Potter.' Malfoy's tone was smooth but high and he was immediately successful in turning the attention of the surrounding people to he and Harry. Harry was in no mood to talk and nudged Ginny into the Great Hall.

'What? Scared?' 

Harry debated whether to keep walking or to stop. 

'Tell me who's next Potter… first Hufflepuff… then Ravenclaw… now…' Harry clenched his fists, feeling countless pairs of eyes on him as Draco Malfoy spoke on, '… perhaps Gryffindor?' 

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed reassuringly and Harry, numb with anger, strode towards his table.

'It's Weaslette, isn't it? That's how you're doing it, _luring_ them or maybe even hypnotizing them? An Enslavement charm? The Imperius? What about Weaslette… are you employing _other_ ways…'

Harry's hand slipped out of Ginny's immediately and she looked up to see, to her astonishment, that he was back at the doors of the Great Hall in a flash. The next moment, Malfoy lay on the ground, unconscious and unable to complete his sentence. There had been no sound, nothing… one minute Malfoy was speaking and the next moment, Harry had knocked him out with his fist, uttering not a single word, nor touching his wand.

Ginny hurried to Harry and Ron and Hermione, coming from Gryffindor Tower, approached the gathering crowd.

Harry stood in the middle, fuming, glaring at Malfoy's motionless body, his fists clenched. And then, he looked up. The people standing around him… their expressions… their eyes… their faces were filled with horror. Memories flooded back to Harry and his anger swept away suddenly. 

His gaze flashed from person to person, as if for eternity. Each expression was the same… accusing… angry…

Harry took a step backwards, his heart throbbing wildly all of a sudden. He couldn't control the emotions sweeping through him… panic flooded him and his hands trembled. His eyes went wide… they thought Malfoy was dead… that he had killed him just like he had killed…

Ginny wasn't able to make it to Harry through the crowd of people in time. He had turned, stumbling, broke through the wall of staring people and ran away, down the corridor, shutting everything out and keeping his eyes tightly closed as coldness swept through him. 

Ginny knew she would be in trouble later for what she was doing. Severus Snape did not appreciate people skiving off his class but at that moment, Ginny didn't care if he gave her a whole week of detentions for doing so. She was concerned only about Harry and nothing else. Ron and Hermione, extremely worried, had promised to explain, in whatever way they could, Harry's absence to Professor McGonagall. 

Ginny burned with anger. Of course nothing had happened to Malfoy, a quick Reviving charm performed by Hermione had brought him back to consciousness, albeit a bit dazed. And Harry had to go through that… those emotions…  and looks all over again. She was angry and frustrated at those people who still believed the murder the previous term had been Harry's fault and were hesitating to accept even Dumbledore's statement of Harry's innocence. 

As if automatically, he feet took her to where they often sat together, their own secret place. As she hurriedly climbed the circular steps, around the outer side of the tower, she saw him, sitting in the little flat place at the top.

He looked up when she appeared at the top. His hair was ruffled in the morning breeze and his eyes seemed sadder and somehow hollow. His mouth was set in a firm line as he hugged his knees to himself, his gaze resting on her with uncertainty. She could feel him… she already had even in the Great Hall… he was tired and depressed. There was no anger… only a strange foreboding, fear. To see Harry frightened, frightened Ginny herself.

Wordlessly, she sat down beside him carefully, pulling her feet up. To ask him 'Are you alright?' would have been so stupid, she knew. He spoke first.

'Ginny, you're supposed to be in class.' She was amazed to see a hint of forced courage in his voice and emotions. What was he frightened of?

'I excused myself,' she lied. 'Harry…'

'I know… I should have ignored him.'

'No… well… I really don't care what he said but… what happened, Harry –' 

'Is he dead?' 

'No! Hermione did a Reviving charm and he's all right but –'

'It seemed he was. I thought…' Harry looked away and Ginny had the feeling that he was talking to himself. 'I thought… I killed him.' 

Ginny took Harry's hand, shocked to see the fear and tension in his voice. And she suddenly realized why Harry was so upset. He thought he had killed someone… those looks people gave him. Anger flared up within her.

'Harry, Malfoy is all right… he just fainted. It wasn't anything you did…'

'_I _hit him,' said Harry. Ginny knew it wasn't about Malfoy anymore. Indirectly, Harry was reflecting into the past… she didn't know everything about that yet but she knew he was referring to past events, that it was due to him that he had killed a fellow student. He hadn't hit him but he did think he had indirectly caused a death… _they_ had aimed at him but killed an innocent. 

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand gently. 'Harry,' she said softly, able to feel his pain, 'it wasn't your fault… Malfoy was provoking you.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and sighed. Gently, he squeezed her hand. 

'Gin, you have to get back to class…' He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'Come on.' 

She wanted to say something else but knew better to let things lie at that moment. Matters were far from being cleared up, but she knew but he'd tell her someday. And until then, she was determined to stay by him. The hypocrite rumor-spreaders of Hogwarts could try their best.

The day had dragged by for Harry and it wasn't good at all. He had decided to skip Transfiguration, knowing better than appearing at the class just before the bell. He waited for Ron and Hermione to join him for Herbology. They looked at him cautiously and it only made Harry want to leave… skip all the classes. But what good would that do? How could he stay away from the rest of the students in the school, for the entire year?

'You okay?' Ron had asked tentatively.

'Fine,' said Harry shortly, trying to seem normal. He would be getting lots of stares and he had to build up his courage. It was a repeat of his Second Year… and the term before. He had to ignore it. He must.

Needless to say, the rest of the school day, Harry sat in a corner with his friends, working quietly and avoiding looking up much. He knew people were staring at him. Luckily, they had no classes with the Slytherins that day, who would have had a field day taunting Harry.

A mentally exhausted Harry retired to bed that night. He tried not to thinking of the unfairness of the situation. Why had that passage been open? Why had they caught the wrong person at the wrong time? Why? Why had Ernie joined them outside? Why hadn't the Whomping Willow stopped those people…?

All the questions hung in the air surrounding Harry, unanswered. He couldn't help thinking of those people in great numbers who believed he had intentionally handed over Ernie to save his own life…

He did feel responsible for that death… but no, he would never join hands with the evil. He hadn't handed over Ernie.

And, he knew, it wasn't Ernie they had been after. It was Harry Potter.

The next few days passed in a sort of hell for Harry Potter. The worst were the classes with Slytherin and the interactions with Draco Malfoy. Harry did his best to shut out their voices and their accusations during joint classes and in trying to do so, his anger was bottling up within him. Ron and Hermione were always beside him, trying to take his mind off a random taunt from Malfoy or meaningful glances from the Slytherins, who egged on a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to join them. It was his Second year, the TriWizard Tournament and the previous term all over again. There seemed no end to it.  

Endurance and tolerance were taking their toll on Harry and he knew Ginny understood how he was feeling. Their bond had grown deeper in sixth year and now she could easily feel his emotions over any distance. He felt guilty even about her… she had to feel his pain and unhappiness and it prevented her from leading her own life properly. She gave him supporting glances and warm smiles in the corridor and every time, he felt frustrated with himself for burdening his pain on her too. He couldn't stop it … though he admitted it himself, he loved the way she looked at him, full of understanding of his pain even when he had had not told her everything about _those_ incidents of his previous term yet. A simple warm smile from her helped him go through Potions, less disturbed and more at ease. However, it did not make his troubled thoughts leave him completely. No, they were sure to stay with him for long and he didn't know what could make them vanish.

On the other hand, Ginny was even more determined to be the one to pull Harry out of his shell, knowing that she was probably the only person who could effectively do so.  A week passed and she observed Harry, from near and from far and through the bond between them. He was sinking more and more into depression and being neglected or taunted by a majority of the students was having bad effects on him. She thought, however, and even felt happy a bit about the fact that he seemed slightly happier when she waved at him or stayed by him. 

Study load on the Seventh years was suddenly increased and they found themselves cramming homework and tests into tight schedules, much to the annoyance of many, especially Ron ('And it's only the start of term!') and to the satisfaction of Hermione ('Don't be stupid Ron! It's our last year, the most important and if we don't pass the NEWTs…' and on and on).

Harry sat one night, in the third week of term, in a corner of the Common room, doing his Herbology homework. Apart from the four-foot-long essay he was supposed to be writing on Killing Klifts, he was also concerned about Quidditch practices. He had to draw up a schedule so that the team stayed fit. And, thought Harry for the umpteenth time, he had to shape up the younger players. The new, younger players who had replaced Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia needed a lot more training for better performance. Harry knew his team needed a lot of training, as Gryffindor's performance the previous year had been quite dismal. Harry smiled, glancing at Ginny who was sitting by the fire, writing in a journal. She was the best Chaser he had at the moment. He loved watching her play. It was as if his own passion for Quidditch burned in her eyes. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they shared the same soul… her eyes would lit up in a game and she'd track the Quaffle with her gaze, as it was passed from one player to another with dizzying speed.

She also took credit, Harry knew, for upholding the team's dignity and honor by practicing and playing vigorously and scoring many points the previous term. 

Ginny looked up to see Harry looking her way, smiling. She grinned back, then crossed the room to sit by him. Harry sighed. He always felt relaxed in the Commonroom, in Gryffindor Tower, where hostility against him was zero. The Gryffindors had never blamed him but, instead, had been sympathetic and supporting…  he was very grateful for that. 

'A Knut for your thoughts,' Ginny quipped, closing her journal on her lap. 

'You don't want to waste your Knuts on Killing Klifts… I was thinking about the team,' Harry said wearily. 

'Hmm… matches begin in November. I think we'll need all the practice we can get,' said Ginny, glancing at Tim Brookes, a fellow Chaser, who played fairly well but needed a lot of practice.

'Ron definitely seems to think scoring is our weak point…' Harry, smiling slightly. Ginny frowned in a huff.

'He never did approve of my even joining the team! I bet he's been begging you kick me off it!'

'Well,' Harry chuckled, 'not exactly but his efforts would be in vain anyway.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, glad to see Harry cheerful. 'Favoritism, Mr. Potter?' She stared at him accusingly. 

'I don't know…' he said, grinning, 'you do play very well. I couldn't replace you even if I wanted to.'

Ginny blushed at the compliment but swatted his shoulder lightly at his latter comment. 

'Buttering won't work with me,' she said, giggling. Suddenly, her smile faded. 'Oops… something's gone wrong.'

Hermione was making her way across to the girls' staircase, seeming in a very, very bad mood, her fists clenched.

'Ron,' Harry said, voicing the obvious. 'But what's he done? Hermione's birthday's tomorrow! It can't be a you-forgot-my-birthday row.'

'I'll go up and check on Hermione,' said Ginny, getting up.

Ron suddenly appeared beside Harry and flopped down on an armchair, his hand covering his cheek. His eyebrows were knitted together, his ears were red and he seemed to be muttering something under his breath. 

'Ron, what happened?' Ginny asked. Ron mumbled something.

'Come again?'

'_Hermione_,' Ron mumbled, staring into space as his hand rubbed his cheek. Ginny, trying not to smile, pulled Ron's hand away from his face.

'Let me see,' she insisted and Ron's hand moved to reveal a bright red, distinct print of a hand on his cheek. 

'Ouch,' Harry said, wincing at the bright red spot as Ginny fought back a giggle. 

'What did you do this time, Ron?'

'Nothing!' Ron said quickly. 

'Fine,' said Ginny abruptly, getting up, 'I'll check on Hermione then…'

She turned and left the Commonroom in search of Hermione. She had long ago lost count of how many times Ron and Hermione fought… in a single day.

'So, what happened?' Harry asked, wondering how long it would take for the restoration of peace _this_ time. Ron rubbed his cheek and let out an exasperated breath. 

'I forgot her birthday…'

'But it's tomorrow!' Harry said quickly, amazed that it was indeed a you-forgot-my-birthday row. Ron only sank deeper into his chair.

'I know! But she figured out I had forgot about that… and she, kind of, blamed me in advance.'

'Well, you still have time…' Harry said, surprised by what Ron had said. Ron and Hermione could be trusted to fight on the most unique issues.

'That's the point! She already knew I hadn't planned anything and well… we had an argument of sorts…' Ron seemed thoroughly dejected. Harry had remembered Hermione's birthday and already planned to send her a box of peacock quills. Ron, he knew, had a rather _slipping_ memory in such matters. Harry didn't know what to say about it. The previous year, Ron had remembered Hermione's birthday miraculously and Harry thought he'd be able to remember it this time too. It only went to prove that miracles happen only once. 

'So, what are you going to do?'

'What am I going to do?!' Ron burst out suddenly, making several people jump and others to send annoyed glances his way. 'She knows I haven't planned anything!'

'You told her that?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. 'I said, I was planning… but it's stupid the way she can see through…'

Harry thought it over and began to smile. 'It seems there is a loophole…'

'What?' Ron asked halfheartedly. He had apparently given up on any hope. He was rubbing his stinging cheek again.

'Nothing, I was thinking about this… uh… homework,' said Harry, getting an idea. He needed Ginny's help… he had to talk to her.

'Hermione?' Ginny asked softly, standing beside Hermione's bed, which was currently enclosed by thick maroon velvet curtains. 

'Ginny? Come in.'

Ginny pulled aside a curtain and stepped in slowly. 'You okay?'

Hermione was sitting on her bed, her pillow on her lap with her knees resting on it. She looked more angry than upset.

'Fine, I guess,' Hermione mumbled. Ginny smiled. 

'What has my idiot of a brother done this time?' 

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I don't… well… can you believe it he forgot my birthday again?'

'I guess I will have to believe that,' said Ginny, smiling, 'those finger marks on his cheek are quite livid.'

Hermione ignored that remark but Ginny thought she saw guilt flicker on the older girl's face. 

'Well, Ron _can_ be a prat sometimes,' she said. 'I guess most boys –'

'Did _Harry_ forget your birthday?' Hermione asked stiffly.

'No, but… weren't you the one saying how _he_ was a prat not to… _see_ me three years?' Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked up at Ginny, her eyes narrow and both girls stared at each other before Ginny burst out giggling, collapsing on the bed.

'Where is this conversation heading?' 

Hermione laughed. 'I'm sorry, Ginny… I got a bit carried away, I suppose. Only… Ron does make me… angry… he had the _nerve_ to say he _was_ planning something. Of course, I know he isn't!' 

Ginny's mind raced, trying to form a suitable thought. 'Actually Hermione,' she said slowly, 'Ron… uh… _was_ planning something. He… uh… told me.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking at Ginny closely. 'Really?'

'Really,' said Ginny, more confident, 'he could have told you but he didn't want to ruin the surprise and anyway, your birthday's _tomorrow_!'

Hermione blushed. 'He… was… planning something?' she asked slowly.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me before?!' Hermione exclaimed. 

'Tell you what?' came a high voice from the next bed, which could easily be recognized as belonging to Lavender. 

'It's a… uh… test I'm going to take on Wednesday and I need Hermione's help,' said Ginny quickly, not wanting Lavender – a major gossip-lover and gossip-spreader of Hogwarts – to know about the latest Ron-Hermione row.

But Lavender was, apparently, quite skilled. She came over to Hermione's bed.

'Isn't it the Ron dilemma?' she asked. 

'_No_,' Ginny emphasized with finality. Lavender grinned.

'Fine, I'll go…' she said, turning away. 'And I expect we all _will_ know about it pretty soon… Ron always howls about it all in the Commonroom.'

Hermione blushed, thinking about the possibilities of what Lavender had said before leaving. 

'Oh no… oh no, oh no…' she mumbled into her pillow. 'I hit Ron and I accused him, how am I ever going to face him again?'

Ginny smiled uncomfortably. She had to do something to set things right without letting Hermione know the _truth_. 'It'll be okay…'

'No, it won't… I have to talk to him… apologize…' Hermione said, looking up.

'Hermione,' said Ginny quickly, 'let it remain a surprise, okay? If you go up to him, there will be no surprise anymore.'

'But, I hit him and he didn't do anything wrong…'

'Trust me, it'll be okay… just wait till tomorrow,' said Ginny, trying her best to convince Hermione. d.

'Okay,' said Hermione slowly, after a while.

Ginny bit her lip. She had to do something… and suddenly she had an idea. But she needed Harry's help. She had to talk to him.

Ginny came down to the Commonroom, wanting to talk to Harry immediately but it was he who first approached her and took her out of Gryffindor Tower to a secluded, empty classroom.

'Ginny, I have to talk to you about something,' he said quickly.

'Is it about Ron because I have to tell you something about Hermione…' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry paused, looking at Ginny closely. 

'What do you mean?' he asked. Ginny related her talk with Hermione, including her suggestion for a plan to help her brother and Hermione's troubled situation. In the end, Harry was grinning.

'I should say you've handled this situation better than I have,' he said. 'But you've managed to make it complicated… telling Hermione the Ron _was_ planning something.'

'I _do_ have a plan,' said Ginny.

'Which I was coming to…' said Harry, grinning wider. 'Can you honestly read my mind? That's because… it seems we both thought of the same plan.'

Ginny's eyes went wide. 'But Dumbledore said we both had our own choices…'

'Co-incidence?' Harry asked and Ginny nodded, smiling. And Harry related his part of the plan, mentioning also that Ron had no idea about it yet.

It ended up with Harry and Ginny formulating a rather detailed plan, involving the use of a few confidential parties.

'Hermione will blow her top if she ever finds out!' Ginny giggled. Harry laughed.

'She won't, if I can talk Ron into this before going to bed. I'd better hurry because Ron gets a bit cranky towards midnight.'

Ginny giggled and kissed him on his cheek. 'Good luck, then.'

'_What?!'_

'Shut up, Ron, you'll wake up the others!'

'Okay,' said Ron, calmer, 'you're doing this for _me_?'

'Ginny and I, yes… for you and Hermione,' Harry said, smiling. 

'I…' Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. 'I mean… thanks… but… but Hermione's really mad, and she knows I planned nothing.'

'But you mentioned to her that you _were_ planning something, right?'

'Yes, but –' 

'Ginny convinced Hermione that you really _were_ planning something… and Hermione was ready to run over to you to apologize.'

Ron didn't know whether to be happy or guilty about that revelation.

'What? Oh no, Harry, it _was_ my fault, I _did_ forget her birthday… and I've planned nothing.'

'What have I been telling you for the past fifteen minutes? All you have to do is pretend you've set something up and take Hermione over to that room concealed behind the lilac tapestry on the fifth floor.'

'Are you… are you sure it will go okay?'     

'I'm sure,' said Harry confidently. Ron grinned in the semi-darkness.

'T-thanks, Harry… I mean… I really owe you for this.'

Harry clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder, grinning. 'Don't worry, it's what mates are for.' 

**Author's Note:** Apologies abound! I'm soooooo sorry for all that fluff in there… colossal amounts! But I can't help it. This story is going to be full of fluff so I am warning you ahead. The plot is proceeding alongside but I have decided that I _will_ write a proper story. And that means, it should include fluff, happy moments as well as sad. TCE had all Harry-Ginny stuff but this story should broaden in view-point a bit. 

Loooooooovely reviews again! You're very, very encouraging and I'm sooo pleased to see everyone back for the sequel. Thankyou! You've been saying you want to know about Harry's sixth year. I mentioned that in the first chapter (epilogue)… happenings of his sixth year will be told as the story proceeds and especially, that significant night Harry and the other refers to constantly. It forms the basis of this story's plot. Also, you have to understand Harry's condition. He seems well often but under the surface are some deep wounds that have not healed yet. In this chapter, you must have understood mostly the hostility the rest of the school shows towards Harry. I hope I haven't been running ahead, leaving people confused. :)

Please do email me, I am always looking out for your mails! Btw, Varity, I've replied to your mail. :)

This chapter was humongous and writing the next chapter may take one or two days at the least. I'm starting right away!

See you,

Love,

**Ameera Khan** (Aimen at Gryffindortower.net and fanfiction.net)

Drop an email at ameerak86@hotmail.com ~ it motivates me to write the next chapter!


	4. Executing the Plan

Chapter four: Executing the Plan

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Author's Note: **Before reading the story, I just want to tell you one thing. What ever you might think in the later part of this chapter, this is still a PG-13 story, that too on the lighter side. Please don't stop reading this chapter thinking otherwise. I'd never write an R or and NC-17! 

Thankyou.

'How long is Ron going to take for this?' Harry muttered, shifting on the little ledge. Ginny sat on the cold stone beside him, equally uncomfortable but quite excited. 

'Knowing Ron, right now he'll be on his knees, begging Hermione to come with him. You gave him the directions, right?'

'Yeah, thrice.'

Ginny nodded. 'They'll be along now…' And the sound of footsteps was heard coming down he corridor, followed by voices.

'Just come, Hermione…' It was Ron.

'But… this is the _fifth_ floor… Professor McGonagall told us not to frequent the fifth floor! Most of the teachers stay here!' Hermione seemed quite nervous.

They passed the place where Harry and Ginny were sitting on a window, concealed behind a long, thick maroon curtain.

The footsteps stopped by a lilac tapestry a few feet from Harry and Ginny. Ron must have shoved it aside to go into the room concealed behind the long fabric because Hermione gasped –

'Ron, wha –'

'After you…' Ron said, sounding a little nervous. Hermione seemed speechless and a moment later, there was the sound of a door closing and the corridor was silent.

Ginny jumped off the ledge. 'Finally! That was getting uncomfortable.'

'You think everything will go well?' asked Harry, eyeing the lilac tapestry with apprehension. Ginny chuckled. 

'Why? Do you want to go in and check on them?'

'Sorry but I'd be traumatized for life… and I also don't want replicas of those finger marks on Ron's face. He's _still_ sore,' said Harry, following her down the stairs. Ginny laughed, quickening her pace.

'They'd add to your looks… watch out or I just might have to give you some myself!'

Ginny disappeared around the corner and Harry paused on the stairs, bending down tie his shoelace properly. He was still smiling when suddenly, a feeling of dread overcame him. He ran down the stairs, taking the path Ginny had followed, turning the corner.

He found himself staring at Ginny, unmoving, lying on the floor. 

  


'Ginny!' he cried in horror and bent down beside her. Images of the World of Souls from his fifth year flashed in his mind…

He drew his wand, trying to keep his breathing calm. '_Enervate_.'

Ginny's eyelids lifted slowly and she looked up at him. 

'Ginny, are you okay? What happened?' Harry asked, in one breath. Ginny sat up, Harry's hand around her shoulders. She raised her eyes to meet his and he found that her lips were trembling. 

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked quickly and she opened her mouth to speak but could for no words. Harry realized it wasn't the time for questions. He picked her up in his arms even though she weakly protested and took her into an empty chamber nearby placing her on some old cushions on the floor. She sat up, holding on to his hand. 

'Gin?' he asked, scanning her face.

'I… I'm okay,' she said slowly. 'I just feel strange.'

'What happened? You were okay –'

'I was running ahead and then… from behind me, someone said the Stunning spell… I couldn't recognize the voice,' she said, one hand reaching up to her head. 'I feel dizzy…'

'Here,' said Harry, 'lie down. Who stunned you? And why?' 

Ginny lay down, closing her eyes. 'I don't know… last thing I remember is falling…'

Harry took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers. 'Should we go to Madam Pomfrey?'

'No, I'm okay… I'm just confused.'

'Someone tried to hurt you,' he said, looking down on her. 'Are you sure you're fine?'

'Harry,' said Ginny, 'I'm _fine_.'

'We should go to Dumbledore… somebody Stunned you –'

'Harry, how do we know who it is? That voice was so low, like a whisper… and… were we being followed? How did that person, whoever it was, _know_ where I was?'

Ginny sat up, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

'Come on, whoever it was must have got away,' said Harry ruefully. He helped her up and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower in an uncomfortable silence. 

Harry settled down with Ginny in a corner of the Commonroom, both silent. He had already decided that he'd go to Dumbledore at the earlier opportunity. If anyone could use the Stunning curse… they wouldn't hesitate in using worse curses… he shuddered and glanced at Ginny anxiously. 

'Harry, stop worrying over it,' said Ginny, looking up from her homework.

'How can I? It's not everyday that my girlfriend gets mysteriously Stunned in the halls of Hogwarts!'

Ginny smiled even though Harry was very much serious. 

'You're not going outside next time without me,' said Harry, ignoring her smile. 

'_Harry!_ You can't follow me everywhere! It's impossible!'

'You suggest a better solution then,' he said.

'I don't need a body guard!'

'But… your safety…'

'Harry,' said Ginny slowly, keeping her voice low, 'I know you are very much concerned but I'm okay. It could very much have been a prank for all we know! It was harmless, a simply Stunning spell!'

Harry looked at her, half hearted about her stand.

'And if anything happens again, you can stay pinned to my side _and_ we can also talk to Dumbledore. Right?'

Harry regarded her silent for a moment. 'Okay but –'

She kissed him on his cheek. 'Thanks… I really do think now that it was prank. Actually, some fifth years, I've heard, _have_ been snooping around nicking buckets and mops from Filch or sending garden gnomes after Professor Flitwick! Why, someone turned I. Norris canary yellow the other day! I'm sure it's them.'

Harry laughed in spite of himself. 'Fine.'

~*~*~

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the canopy. His mind wandered back to thoughts of the evening. Even he half believed now, that it had indeed been some trick, as Ginny suggested. They'd just have to keep an eye out for anything else that might happen.

The door opened slowly. The others were already asleep… Harry knew it was Ron.

'Hello,' Harry said when Ron peered through his curtains. Ron grinned. 'Hi.'

'Pretty late, aren't you?'

'Uh, yeah, the lock on the door got stuck,' said Ron. Harry knew, even in the dark, that Ron was blushing to the tips of his hair. 

'Oh, I believe you.'

Ron frowned slightly, not knowing what to make of that. 'Hermione found out,' he said abruptly.

'What? How?'

'She knew,' said Ron, seeming quite happy about what he was saying, 'but she liked it anyways. She's probably going to hug you senseless tomorrow.' Harry laughed.

'Thank you, Harry,' said Ron, suddenly seeming much more serious. Harry chuckled.

'You're welcome… but you owe me one.'

'Anytime, Harry,' said Ron, grinning from ear to ear.

The next few weeks passed with relative ease. There were no more strange occurrences… Ginny was okay. Nothing unusual had happened and Harry came to forget the Stunning incident.

The cold attitude of many students in the school, toward him, had changed. Somehow, people were now taking him in stride, calming down. He received less cold stares but which, even if he had been innocent, hurt him. 

However, he found himself increasingly busy in studies and in Quidditch, rarely finding any time for any other activities or thoughts. 

He was closely following the war against Voldemort in the Daily Prophet. Every so often, there would re reports of attacks on small villages or some random family. He couldn't deny it – no one could. Voldemort was at the height of his powers once more and there was tough battle on between the good and the bad. No one was sure who'd survive in the end. The dark forces were certainly rallying. At times, Harry's scar hurt badly but he was thankful that he was being spared nightmares – for the time being. If Voldemort was growing strong, his nightmares were sure to return some time. 

But he could do nothing but sit and wait at Hogwarts… wait for the time when'd finally be able to join the war and take his place in the battle. Dumbledore believed that he, Harry, would be playing a very vital role, as he had said in Harry's fifth year. 

Thus, powerless to do anything just then, Harry invested his thoughts in Quidditch. The first match against Ravenclaw was on the thirtieth of October… a mere five days away and Harry was busy completing Quidditch practices and giving important tips to the young players. He was fairly satisfied with their performances during the practice matches but knew very well that his trump card was Ginny. 

The night before the Quidditch match, Harry called for a feast from the kitchens to be served in the Gryffindor Commonroom, to raise the spirits of the nervous younger players. He and Ron spent time with the new Chasers and Beaters, passing on tips from the previous players. Nearby, Ginny was telling her fellow Chaser a few pointers on the Ravenclaw strategy in a game. 

The team was ordered to bed at eleven o' clock and feeling much more relaxed from the feast, Harry wished his teammates good luck and went up to bed.

***

'Helllooo and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!! The weather's fine, the skies are blue and yes – we've all shown up for the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! The pitch seems a bit green, yes, and I do spot some weeds over by the left edge… my, are those really Garden Gnomes out there?'

Ginny giggled, her eyes twinkling. 'Who's that? And what, may I ask, happened to Colin? He was the commentator last year.'

'McGonagall replaced him,' said Harry, walking with her onto the pitch amidst the roar of the crowd. 'She thought he was too biased.'

'Yes, anyone would think _you_ were the only player on the team the way he went on about you!' 

'And there, scrambling on to the pitch in their scarlet Quidditch robes are the Gryffindors… Potter…Weasley…Weasley… Kent… and… and… oops, I've forgot! Hey, get that list someone! Catch it! No, over by your ear, Abbot!!'

The commentator's announcement list was flying away in the breeze and most of the student were more doubled up in laughter than bothering to get it back. 

'Barking mad!' Ron exclaimed, squinting up at the teacher's box. 

'Now,' sounded the magical megaphone, 'where was I? Yes… well… here comes the Ravenclaw team in _their_ robes and look – they've got a _mascot_!!!'

Everyone got to their feet, shocked. A purple bird was running ahead of the Ravenclaw team on to the pitch. 

'Oh, wow! Look at the plumage! Professor Vector, _did you know_ of this?!' The little enthusiastic boy at the megaphone was shouting himself hoarse. 'Honestly, it looks more like an ostr-'

'Settle down please!' Professor McGonagall had taken over the megaphone. 'The Ostrofic is _not_ the Ravenclaw mascot! Hagrid, would you mind getting down to the pitch and taking it back to your animal paddock? I'd advise you to keep it properly locked.'

Pandemonium had broken out in the stands and Harry, smiling, looked over at this teammates, now laughing hard. _Great_, he thought. _It's what we need… something to lighten us up before the match._ It was indeed a beautiful day. A whistle sounded and Harry's spirits suddenly soared as he kicked off from the ground into the blue sky above. 

Through cautious gray eyes, the cloaked man regarded the door before him. He looked around, making sure none of the guards was around. Under his breath, he muttered the password, then placed the length of his arm up against the door, moving it downwards in an anti clockwise motion. The mark on his arm burned but a moment later the door had vanished to let him through. 

It was dark in the room except for a single beam of moonlight that shone in from a little crack. His master preferred darkness to sunlight.

'Lucius.'

His presence was acknowledged. Lucius Malfoy bowed even though the Dark Lord had his back turned to him. 

'My Lord.'

Voldemort turned around, standing straight, shoulder held stiff. There was fire in his red eyes and a smile formed on his lip-less face. 

'It is ready?'

'Yes, my Lord,' said Lucius, daring to keep eye contact with Voldemort, 'it will happen today.'

Voldemort's smile faltered. 'You know the rules… and he knows them too… are you sure that you made my message clear?'

'Yes, my Lord, all the preparations have been made… the final ingredient was obtained precisely five weeks ago. Today is the perfect opportunity.'

'Good… I have told you what I want. His heart…'

Voldemort stepped closer to Lucius who almost backed away in fear as a shiver ran down his spine. 

  


'I want his heart… I have great uses for it… and his blood. It has made me stronger… I want more,' Voldemort hissed.

'It will be d-done,' Lucius stammered. 

'Good, Malfoy, and then perhaps I will think of recruiting your son to the Death Eater ranks. This is his last chance to prove himself. You know what will happen if he fails, don't you?'

Lucius paled. 'Y-yes, my Lord.'

'YES! POTTER HAS THE BLOODY SNITCH IN HIS FINGERS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! RAVENCLAW LOSE! THERE IS POTTER – YOU CAN _SEE_ THE GOLD IN HIS HAND… GO POTTER! GO POTTER!'

The commentator was now certainly hoarse. But nobody cared; they were too busy cheering for Harry. Gryffindor had won after a toughly contested match that had lasted an hour. 

As Harry descended, a feeling of pride rushed into him. They had made an amazing comeback, everyone had played excellently and the day had been great… they had won.

He hugged his teammates, collecting in a huddle at the center of the pitch, throwing their gloves up into the hair in celebration. To Harry, winning the Quidditch cup itself wouldn't have brought greater happiness. 

They made their way off the field among the crowd that was joining them from the stands and Harry suddenly realized Ginny was missing.

'Ron, have you seen Ginny?'

  


'She was here a moment ago,' said Ron, walking ahead, an excited Hermione at his side. Harry looked around for any sign of red hair… any sign of Ginny but she was nowhere. He felt his spirits drop a little. Where was Ginny? He hadn't seen her since they'd all hugged on the pitch, after winning the match. 

People were still congratulating him and even when Professor McGonagall came over to Harry to congratulate him, his mind was mostly on Ginny. He hung back, not going to the shower rooms like his teammates. She was nowhere on the pitch and finally, he turned back, hoping to find her in the castle.

'Harry!'

He turned around. There… by the edge of a few trees, stood Ginny, still in her Quidditch robes, her hair flying in the wind. He grinned and ran over to her.

'Ginny, where were you? I've been looking everywhere,' he said, sliding an arm around her waist. But she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the trees. 

'Wait, Harry! I've got something to show you!' 

She let go of his hand and ran into the trees… the Forbidden forest.

'Ginny!' Harry called out. 'Wait for me!'

She was running ahead, giggling, looking back at him, her eyes twinkling. She disappeared around a large rock. 

'Ginny? Are we playing hide-and-seek?' Harry asked, following her. 

'If you want to,' she shouted back, not visible. He laughed. 

'Follow me,' she called out and Harry rounded the rock to find, a small hut, similar to Hagrid's, standing in a little clearing in the trees. Ginny stood at the door.

'I found this a few days ago… no one lives here,' she said, grinning at him. He felt a strange feeling shoot through him. What was she implying?

He walked over to her, not knowing what to make of her remark. She grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. 

'Do you want to have a look inside?' she said, grinning and turning to open the door anyway. Harry followed her into the hut… it was dark except for some light from a few holes in the thatched roof. The hut smelt like wet earth… damp…

Ginny closed the door behind him.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' Her voice was deeper now. He couldn't see her in the dark. Then, she was standing before him, he could see her eyes sparkling. He smiled.

'It… is…' he said slowly, watching her intently. 

'I was wondering… it's a place we can come to sometimes… you know…' she said, smiling up at him. Harry felt himself turning warmer. Her hand rested on his shoulder and slowly, cautiously, he slipped an arm around her waist. Something was happening to him… he had this strange feeling… 

She stepped closer and rested her head on his chest, her fingers beside his neck…

He didn't know he had been holding his breath… and he exhaled. He had a strange feeling of contentment… he reached out to share it with her. 

Her other hand was snaking its way up to his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, trying to link her with himself through the bond… he had to share his feelings with her…

And he found blankness… nothing… emptiness… he tried again, thinking of her… holding her closer. Where there should have been sudden softness and warmth, there was only a cold feeling. Ginny lifted a hand from his shoulder… he could feel her movement… his eyes were closed and he still tried to reach out to her.

'Ginny…' he whispered, his voice the slightest bit husky. He meant to ask her… if she felt him. There was a silent murmur from her, where he head was buried in his chest.

'Not now, Harry,' she whispered. He took a deep breath and tried again… he got the same cold response. Suddenly, he realized something was wrong. The weight on his chest shifted ever so slightly. 

Harry loosened his grip on her waist and opened his eyes. Something gleamed in the darkness… he thought it was the sparkle of her eyes… but she was holding him… her head on her chest.

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes wide. 

Her hand was lifted and… a dagger was aimed right at his chest. 

***

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Yes! And I'm not at all sorry about it!

Firstly… yes… wasn't I right? It's a plain PG-13. I am well aware of the boundaries… and the language that should be used to keep it PG-13 so there. :) I hope no one found it offending.

Secondly… "Girly Girliness". Yes, some people might have found the last chapter quite girly girly and I realized that a bit myself. Actually, I usually don't write such stuff but I thought I'd have t make the story a ***bit* **light and there aren't only boys who read my stories, are there? :) Rest assured, dear men, I shall restrict myself and you shall not be given an insight into girls' minds.

Also, those offended by lack of Quidditch will be satisfied later. Quidditch had very less significance in the chapter so it was cut short. :P

These were the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thankyou sooo much.

Falrow, sxyshorti, Abba, Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV, Julephenia, Jockaroo, Varity, Danielle, Ax, Kami Potter, Nimbuschick, Ciara Moondagger, Hot Ice.

Please do keep reviewing! Did I _ever_ tell you that getting loads of reviews propels me into writing ten times as fast? Now you know. :)

Also… **Falrow:** Your comments were wonderful and no, I didn't think you sounded like a girl… I mean, you sounded okay. Thanks for all those comments… and yes… but don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you… I do agree without **that** particular comment that only a strengthened bond will provide a telepathic link. The idea was in my mind when I started writing the story… and yes… just wait and see. It's all coming… first, we've got to strengthen that bond, right? :) Do keep reading!

**Abba:** Why are we always unable to talk? Excuse me for my irritation! :)

Yes, I accept your commands and no more Girly Girly stuff. And don't call me a Girly Girl! It makes me feel quite sick! :( Thanks again for the great comments… just one thing. I'll do my best to make this story readable for males too, okay? :) (I'm following SoF too and it's really great… only I hope H and G get together soon) I mean, most parts. Hehe. :) Do review.

The next chapter may be out fairly soon as I'm out of Writer's Block and I want to go on from the cliffhanger. 

Love,

Ameera Khan

**Aimen** at **_Gryffindortower.net_**, **_Sugarquill.net_**and **_http://cgi.komodo-skin.com/siye/_**


	5. The Truth And The False

Chapter five: The Truth And The False

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

***

The dagger was reflected in Harry's eyes. His mind ceased to connect with his actions… Ginny looked up as his chest heaved. She smiled at him and then the dagger came down. Everything happened in slow motion for Harry. He leapt aside, pushing her off him but the dagger sank into his arm. In the confusion and shock of it all, he couldn't feel any pain. He pulled the dagger out of his arm, throwing it on the floor and blood oozed from the large cut, soaking his sleeve. 

He turned to Ginny, lying on the floor.

'Ginny!' Harry said, shocked, his voice coming in a gasp. He couldn't believe she had tried to kill him… she hadn't been under any influence, he could see it in her eyes. No one had been controlling her.

She sat up, her eyes narrowed.

'Ginny, what were you trying to do?'

Pain shot through Harry and he looked at his sleeve, dark maroon now where all the blood was oozing from his cut. He gritted his teeth with the pain. However, he was more shocked and hurt by what Ginny had just done. 

Ginny got to her feet suddenly and grabbed the dagger once again. She lunged at him, uttering a cry of anger and he moved aside just in time.

'Ginny, are you mad?!'

He couldn't believe it… his mind told him it wasn't Ginny but then, it was. She was right before him, in flesh and blood.

'You're not Ginny, you're Voldemort!' He shouted. Ginny paused, dagger raised in mid air and brushed her hair out of her eyes to look at him.

'I'm Ginny, you idiot… but how ironic. You saved me from Voldemort in my fourth year… look how I'm going to repay you!'

He lunged at Harry again, this time getting his other arm. Harry scrambled away from her, knocking aside a dusty chair. He couldn't strike back… she was still Ginny, not Voldemort. He couldn't hurt her.

She was getting angrier. She lunged at him and the dagger sank into his lower ribs. In pain, Harry pushed her off. 

'Ginny, stop!' He pleaded. It was more hurtful that it was she who was doing this to him. What had happened? Everything had been all right. He felt dizzy… the blood was flowing faster now. He staggered back against the wall and let out a soft moan. He heard her footsteps, coming over to him.

'Had enough?' He could feel her breath on his face. 'I always wanted to do that… I hate you, Harry Potter… I hate you.'

The dagger came own again but some power within Harry gave him enough strength to push Ginny off. She landed a few feet away, dagger flying in the air and landing beside Harry. 

'No,' Harry moaned, feeling sick. _He hadn't heard those words, he hadn't heard those words_, he told himself. But he had and it hurt even more. Something within him snapped. There was a loud bang and suddenly, Ginny flew up and hit the wall behind her. Harry couldn't believe what he'd just done. 

But Ginny got up again. Now she was shocked, even frightened of him. Harry raised his hand to say something… there was another bang and Ginny hit the wall again. Harry's eyes went wide… he couldn't control his powers… he had to…

But Ginny was up again. She made for the door, as if afraid he'd kill her.

'Die well, Harry! I'll be back for you later,' she shouted.

The door banged close and Harry's head spun. He staggered to his feet in shock… he had to move, he told himself. He tried to heal his injuries… he could heal minor injuries with his own magic. But the pain of what Ginny had said and the hurt… it made him want to leave his injuries as they were.

He found the power and the will to move… somehow, he yanked the door open and stepped outside. She was nowhere to be seen. Trudging on the earth, covered with autumn leaves, he headed in the direction of the castle. He was badly wounded and every muscle hurt. He wanted to drop dead there and then but something kept him going and after what seemed like years, he reached the Quidditch pitch, then, the front grounds… 

Someone was coming towards him… no, he thought… his vision was blurry… someone was running to him… shouting… 

He collapsed on the ground, the grass soft beneath him.

***

'Have you received news yet?'

'N-no, my Lord.'

'Lucius! You're lying… honestly, loyalty, I have taught you that well… or have I?'

'M-master… I did receive news. Potter is dead by now, I can assure you.'

Silence.

'Where is his heart? The blood? You are hiding something from me.'

'My Lord… Potter's powers are massive, he almost killed –'

'I do not care about that, Malfoy. I demand to know where is Potter's blood!'

'We do not h-have it M-Master…'

Voldemort turned around.

'What did you say? You don't have it?'

'We-we're trying our best my Lord… but Hogwarts is protected –'

'That I know very well, fool! And I have made myself clear for the final time! I want that blood! Get Potter's body, do anything, sacrifice anyone, but I want that blood! I cannot breathe well while Potter stays alive or that his blood does not replenish me!'

'Yes… M-Master!'

'Go! And remember what shall happen to you… _and_ your family… if you fail to succeed.'

***

He was still lying on the soft grass… or was he? The material beneath him was soft… and cool. He opened his eyes slowly, his head spinning. The room came into focus. In spite of his situation, he was struck by the number of times he had awoken to find himself in the Hospital Wing. 

He tried to sit up but there was someone at his side immediately.

'No, don't get up!' The voice was hurried but gentle… and familiar. Madam Pomfrey. 

There was a scrambling sound and Harry saw Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore standing beside the door.

'How do you feel Harry?' Dumbledore asked, looking down at Harry with a very serious expression on his face. Hermione seemed to be on the point of bursting with pent up questions. Ron was looking at Harry with his eyes wide. He still hadn't changed into his school robes either. 

'Don't know…' Harry said vaguely. Madam Pomfrey touched a sore spot over Harry's ribs causing him to wince.

'His injuries have not healed…' said Madam Pomfrey, looking up at Dumbledore. Harry's mind was still spinning… what had happened was coming back to him slowly… he laid his head back on the pillow, feeling devastated.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore urgently, coming closer. 'Are you all right?'

Harry wanted to shake his head… no, he wasn't all right. He felt terrible… 

But he nodded slightly, in spite of the lump in his throat. 

'Harry,' said Dumbledore, sitting down beside Harry, 'you've got to use your powers to heal your injuries. They are very deep and you are very weak right now. We have done all we could… but if you do not will the injuries to heal, they will only get worse.'

Harry nodded, looking up at the ceiling. How could he? He couldn't even think properly just then. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I know very well that I should not ask this now… but it well help your injuries heal. Who did this to you Harry?'

Harry didn't know what to say… how could he when he didn't believe it even himself? But it had been true to the end… she hadn't been Voldemort… but why? It hurt more than all of his injuries… or all the times he had ever been wounded before… to say that name –

'Ginny.'

Ron and Hermione gasped. 

'What?!' Ron spoke first, his voice shaking. Dumbledore stood up.

'Harry, what are you saying?' Even his voice sounded faint. He was gripping Harry's shoulder, looking down at him through wide eyes. 

Harry wanted to shout out what he felt… that it was not true… it couldn't be… but her eyes… they had burned with a passion… he'd seen that fire in her eyes… it could only be her… and her words…

'Ginny.' He said it in a lower voice, almost choking. 

Hermione's hand was on her mouth. 'No, that's impossible!'

Dumbledore looked up at Ron. 'Find Ginny… bring her here.'

Harry closed his eyes…  she was coming. Was she even in Hogwarts? Where was she? He didn't want to see her. It wasn't as if he hated her now… he just didn't want to hear those words again… that she hated him or see that hate in her eyes. 

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Harry.

'Harry, it can't be –' 

Dumbledore raised his hand, motioning her to stay silent. 

Several minutes later, the door of the Hospital Wing opened and there was the sound of hurried footsteps. 

He knew she had come, even before he saw her. He opened his eyes and found her at the edge of his bed, panting. Her hair was quite messed up and she, too, was still in her Quidditch robes. Her lip was bleeding slightly and her robes were muddy. Apart from everything, wlse that surprised Harry the most was the way she was looking at him… her eyes were wide… soft… no hint of any flame, passion or hurt.

'Harry…' Her voice broke and she rushed to his side without any word, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his neck. 

A barrage of emotions hit him as she touched him, flooding him. It was warm and comfortable… he could feel her worry, her sadness, her fright, her tenseness… most of all he could feel her love… 

Harry closed his eyes and his heartbeat calmed down. This was Ginny… the feeling of being complete… truly complete, relieved, loved and calm. 

He wrapped his arms around her… the person who had tried to kill him hadn't been Ginny, he thought fiercely. He was even ready to believe that had been a figment of his imagination… this… the Ginny he now held was real. 

He reached out to her through the link and found her immediately. She was there… there was no coldness… only warmth – soft, wonderful warmth. 

In his mind, she wrapped herself around him and he wrapped himself around her. Pain was being wrenched away from his very soul… he knew tears were now rolling down his face. He couldn't believe everything was okay… nothing had happened at all… she was there…

Finally, reluctantly, they opened their eyes to return to the real world. He noticed he and Ginny were now alone… Dumbledore… everyone had left. Ginny lifted her head and looked down at him through watery eyes. 

'Harry…' 

The relief he felt under that pure, loving gaze was unbelievable. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, gently, needing to be sure that she was still there. She kissed him back, tears rolling down her face, taking his hand in his. 

Slowly, she pulled away, straightening up. He sat up… finding he could do so easily… all his injuries were healed. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace, holding her quietly to himself for a long time, sharing his feelings with her in complete silence… until there came a time when there was an equilibrium and both were completely calm. 

He pulled back and kissed her cheek. 

'Gin…' It was the first word he had said to her since he had seen her at the edge of his bed. 

She smiled at him softly. 'Are you okay?'

He couldn't reply yet. He pulled her closer again… she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

'Harry… I found out who Stunned me that day…'

He looked down at her. 'What?' He didn't really want to talk about that just then but he knew they had to sometime.

'Malfoy.'

Harry felt something flare up within him and she placed a hand on his chest soothingly.

'He did it again today… I saw him…'

'Malfoy? He Stunned you again? Ginny, when?!'

Ginny looked up at him slowly. 'I was going over to the broomshed to put Ron and my brooms back… and I didn't know he was following me. I was only able to see him before he Stunned me…'

'Gin,' said Harry quickly, 'are you okay? What did he do to you?'

'I'm okay… he just Stunned me…' She looked up at him. 'Who hurt you? You… you looked terrible.'

Harry looked down at her, into her eyes. She knew nothing… it hadn't been her. His brow furrowed in thought… and suddenly, it hit him. 

'Malfoy did,' he said slowly, double-checking his theory. He told her everything from when he'd been searching for her… then she'd led him to that hut… and attacked him. Only, it hadn't been her. It had been Malfoy.

'It makes a lot of sense, Harry,' said Dumbledore quickly when Harry related his theory to Dumbledore. 'Mr. Malfoy, I presume, used a special type of Polyjuice potion. He turned himself into Ginny… and Stunned the real Ginny so that he could carry out his plan easily.'

'He almost killed Harry,' said Ginny, shuddering.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore warily. 'And I assume that when you were Stunned last month… it was to get something from you… perhaps a strand of your hair to complete the Polyjuice potion.'

Harry nodded, realizing the plot.

'I didn't realize it was Malfoy today… but I had this strange feeling and I couldn't connect with him through the link either… obviously,' said Harry, squeezing Ginny's hand. 

'Harry,' she said, 'how did he injure you so much? I mean… you could have easily overpowered him as he was as short as I am right now. You could have Stunned him too…'

Harry looked back into her eyes, his expression serious. He knew, since the beginning, that he couldn't ever hurt Ginny.

'I couldn't hurt you…'

'But it wasn't me,' she said softly.

'Those… those words he said… they sounded… sounded like they were real,' he said and looked at his hands, unable to look at her any longer.

'Harry,' she said softly, 'I'd never even think of… harming you… I… I couldn't ever.'

'That's okay,' he said softly, squeezing her hand comfortingly. 'And… I sort of… lost control on myself anyway… my powers… I couldn't have stopped them. I think I hurt Malfoy quite a lot and he ran away.'

'Where is he now?' Ginny asked Dumbledore.

'Gone,' said Dumbledore slowly. 'If we would have known earlier I'd have barred all the exits but apparently, he stole away to Hogsmeade and used a Floo connection or some Portkey. Unfortunate… he would have been most helpful in gaining information. That is the only reason I have let him stay back at Hogwarts… and of course, the hope that he'd redeem himself some day.'

'Where's he gone? Back to Voldemort?' Harry reckoned. 

Dumbledore smiled slightly but there was no humor in it. 'Even there, he is safe no longer. From what I know about Voldemort, he never forgives… and if a plan fails, he feels best to eradicate those who caused it to fail. Draco would have been safer here… had he known. Today, their plan failed… Harry, you are thankfully still alive… I'm not too sure about Draco anymore.'

Ginny shuddered involuntarily. 

'I must ask you to keep caution… anything can happen anywhere. I will myself ask the teachers to keep a closer eye on the Slytherins. I'm afraid, there are a few who could chose to follow in Draco's steps… and carry out Voldemort's orders. Please do not leave the school after dark and report _all_ dark activity to me.'

Harry and Ginny nodded silently.

'And Harry, if you are sure that your wounds are healed completely, you can leave the Hospital Wing… although I am sure you need a lot of rest. Good night.'

He smiled at them as they headed out of the door. He knew that as long as they stayed together, they'd be completely safe.

***

Something weighed heavily on Harry's mind even as he led Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower. She could feel it too. It was there in his eyes, as he glanced at her to see if she was okay once about every ten seconds. 

'Harry, are you okay?' She asked softly.

'I'm okay…' he said but then stopped in his tracks. He turned to her and then looked around. Spotting an empty chamber to the side, he led her there. He closed the door behind him and lit up several candles in the room. 

'Harry, what's wrong?' Ginny asked, sensing he was worried. He came close to her.

'Gin… there's something I have to tell you. I… I can't help thinking about it since what happened today… and I…'

'What?' She prompted him, stepping closer. He placed his arms around her waist and then turned her face upwards by placing a hand under her chin. 

'Ginny, no matter what happens… I need you to know that I really value our relationship… and I'd never settle for anything less. I really, really can't be much without you and it's not just because of our bond. Today, when I heard those words from Malfoy and I thought it _really_ _were_ you saying them… I… I couldn't bear it. I can't bear losing you ever… please. I know it probably sounds selfish of me… but I have to say this and it's true. I love you very, very much…'

Ginny looked up at him and smiled shakily.

'Harry…' she said softly, 'I want you to know something too. I'd never, ever say anything like what Malfoy said to you… never. And I told you before… I'd never do anything to harm you. I really care for you myself… and all this summer, when I was away from you and could still sense your nightmares… I really wanted to be with you just then. I almost lost you today… and I'd never want to see that again. I know I never got round to saying it properly… but I wouldn't be much without you myself. It's not selfish of you at all. Because, I love you too.'

They smiled at each other in the semi-darkness and then, Harry bent down and kissed her softly.

'Thankyou,' he said sincerely, holding her hand. She grinned up at him and hugged him again.

When Harry and Ginny stepped into the Commonroom, they'd expected it to be quite empty, being as it was quite late. But a cacophony of noises greeted them and they were pulled in quickly. Apparently, celebrations of the match victory were still quite underway. 

'Get the lovers!' Someone shouted and Harry was pushed onto a sofa and stuffed with food until he felt quite sick. Ron was, as usual, quite tipsy, shouting himself hoarse. Someone commented on whether he'd taken one too many Quaffles to the head. 

It was quite late until they all finally went to sleep and Harry, feeling quite lightheaded, fell asleep almost immediately. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't going to have any dreams that night.

He was wrong. 

***

'As much pleasure I would have in carrying out the task myself… I'd like you to do it Macnair. Your talent with swords and blades shall be put to good use.'

_'_Yes, my Lord, anything that pleases you.'

'Do the job _finely_… take your time, we are in no hurry tonight.'

'Yes, my Lord, as you say.'

'Have they been brought?'

'Yes, Avery is bringing them here as we speak.'

'Any troubles?'

'No, my Lord. Malfoy's as scared as a mouse… kept screaming… and his son's in no better state. Narcissa has had a nervous breakdown.'

'Good… let them be, I shall enjoy watching the execution. We could have simply used the Killing Curse but I want to make it very clear on how exactly I like to treat those who fail me. Am I right, Macnair?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Ah… here they are… hello, Lucius.'

'My Lord! Please, forgive me! I did my best! I didn't know –'

'SILENCE! Do you not know… were you not aware that Voldemort _never_ forgives?'

'Master!! Please! Spare us! We have always been loyal to you!'

'Old lies, Lucius… a task as simple as that…'

'Please, give us another chance, Master! Draco will fare well this time –'

'There shall _be_ no next time, Lucius. Macnair, go on with it… tonight I am free. I'd like to watch the show leisurely.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'No!! Please, Master!'

'Lucius… this is the last piece of advice I am giving you. It's going to be quite comfortable for you and your little family very soon. I suggest you start wishing for death _already_…'

***

Harry hurried down the steps into the Commonroom, perspiring all over. He met Ginny halfway down and he held her there, wrapping his arms around her.

'Harry! Dumbledore was right! They're doing it,' she whispered, shivering. They'd shared one of the worst dreams… and even though Draco, Lucius… had done them nothing but harm, suddenly, Harry realized he'd never want the torture than was being inflicted on the Malfoys just then, on anybody else in the entire world… not even his worst enemies. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny, her face hidden in his shoulder.

But, he thought, he _would_ wish it on someone… Voldemort himself. 

**Author's Note:**

Hi! Firstly, thanks a **lot** for reviewing (mainly after being provoked by the cliffhanger) and I do agree that the cliffhanger was a bit unfair. Even then, you'll be seeing lots of them in this story… don't you worry! *evil cackle*

I've got a private G.C.E exam in the next few days… but that does not mean I won't update! I've written the next chapter already so it should be up soon.

Any questions about this chapter, go ahead ask me… Also, I hope everyone was satisfied with this chapter… having its share of action, darkness and… *mush* (btw I hate calling it that.)

Please dooo keep reviewing as I check for reviews about 5-6 times a day!

**Thankyou for reviewing – **Epitaph Munku JGSPTV, Cygnus Crux, GinnyWPotter, Hot Ice, Temporary Insanity, Julephenia, Blue eyes, Jockaroo, SxtShorti, Kami Potter, Ax.

**And _Temporary Insanity_, you got the Polyjuice Potion right! Kudos to you! ALSO, I'll be answering all reviewers of this chapter, in the next chapter so be sure to review!**

Next chapter to be up soon!

B'bye!

-Ameera a.k.a. Aimen (Aimen at Gryffindortower.net, Sugarquill.net)


	6. Discovery

Chapter six: Discovery

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * * * * * *

The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, was followed the next day, by a holiday as it was the thirty-first of October – Halloween. Harry got up that morning and after remembering what day it was, quietly went over to his trunk and opened it to take out the album of his parents' photographs.

For Harry, secretly, Halloween had always been a reminder of his parents' deaths… _murders_… committed by Voldemort. While everyone was involved in entertainment and merry making, he'd secretly be thinking of the arrival of the anniversary of the hour in which his parents died – and he was left behind in the world as an orphan. 

Today again, Harry flipped through the album quietly, finding no other way of paying tribute to his parents' memories on their death anniversary. Like thousands of times before, he wondered how it would be like if Voldemort hadn't ever murdered them… 

Downstairs, in the Great Hall, preparation were underway for the Halloween feast and carved pumpkins were being hung from the ceiling. Harry went down to breakfast with Ron, not really intending to do anything particular that day. He was feeling quite sleepy and tired and put it down immediately to his lack of sleep that night. The pain in his scar and that uneasiness while Voldemort had tortured the Malfoys kept him from sleeping and he spent the better part of the night in the Commonroom with Ginny.

'You okay?' Ron asked, noticing Harry's demeanor.  

'Fine,' Harry mumbled, 'just sleepy.'

'I mean… after _yesterday_?' Ron asked pointedly. Harry had told him everything the previous afternoon.

'I'm okay now,' said Harry, rubbing his arm to check any feeling of pain but it had completely healed long ago.

'Malfoy's not here,' Ron noted, looking over at the Slytherin table. At that moment, the post arrived and Ron's voice was drowned in the flapping of wings and hooting of owls. An owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ before Harry and flew off.

'What?!' Ron almost choked as he caught sight of the headline on the newspaper. He snatched it up, scanning the page. '_Malfoys slaughtered!'_

He turned to Harry, shocked. 'Harry, did you know about this?'

'Dumbledore said it might happen… and it did… last night,' said Harry darkly. 'Believe me, it wasn't good.'

Ron seemed surprised. 'You-know-who… killed the _Malfoy's_? _Draco?!_'

'Asked Macnair to do it for him… don't ask how…' said Harry, suddenly feeling sick. The feeling he had been fighting all night, all morning threatened to overpower him. Ron didn't seem too hungry anymore either.    

The news of the murder of the Malfoys spread across Hogwarts like a bush-fire. However, Dumbledore made no comment on it at breakfast, choosing to ignore it. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry noted, there was a strange silence… like a feeling of doom. If he guessed right, the older Slytherins who had links with Voldemort through their families, were reconsidering their stand. If Voldemort could do that to the Malfoys, one of the oldest pureblood families, what could he do to them?

Pushing away his breakfast and muttering something of an excuse to Ron, Harry went outside. His head seemed light and he felt dizzy. He also felt incredibly hot, in October, and went back to the Commonroom. 

Ginny and Hermione were coming downstairs for breakfast.

'Harry, are you all right?' Ginny asked Harry, who was sitting in a corner, his eyes closed.

'Feeling a little sleepy. You go on for breakfast, I'll see you later,' he said.

'Okay… I've been feeling a little tired myself…' she said quietly and went off with Hermione. 

The Commonroom was quite empty except for a few students hurrying down for breakfast. Harry sat back in the armchair, closing his eyes. The events of the past day… the Quidditch match… the encounter with Malfoy… his injuries… the Malfoys' murder finally caught up with him and, exhausted, he fell asleep. 

'C'mon Harry, wake up!'

Someone was shaking his shoulder gently and Harry opened an eye lazily to see Ron bending over him.

'You've just missed lunch! You've been sleeping for hours! Are you sure you're okay?'

Harry sat up, surprised he had slept so long, and shook his head. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He was still very drowsy. 

'What's up with you?' Ron asked again, concerned. Next to him, Hermione was looking at Harry over a book.

'I'm fine, you two… just sleepy,' said Harry, stretching an arm. He caught sight of Ginny nearby, curled up in an armchair, immersed in a large green book. 

'Come on, play some chess with me… Colin's been losing for the past half hour and before that Hermione lost five,' said Ron, grinning. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'That's because your pieces are brutal,' she said, 'mine are _new_ and they need confidence!'

Ron hid his chuckle and set up the chessboard. Harry yawned.

'I really don't know the point of playing against you, Ron. You know you're going to win.' 

Still, Harry and Ron played chess for a while, battling it out on the board. 

'You two really ought to pick up on your studying. It's been _Quidditch Quidditch_ for the past two weeks and you've missed out on a lot of revision,' Hermione put in.

'Oh yeah, speaking about Quidditch, Harry, when are you scheduling practices?'

Harry grinned at the scowl on Hermione's face. 

'Soon… we've got Hufflepuff in week and I think we need about three practices at the least before that.'

'Ron, _have_ you ever thought of what you're going to do after school?' Hermione demanded, not giving up. 'You can't make an earning babbling about Quidditch!'

'Later, Hermione, the newts are ages away!'

'It's N.E.W.Ts, not _newts_!' Hermione said in a huff, putting down her book. 'Why do you be serious about your career? Have you ever though –'

'Auror, that's what I'll become,' said Ron quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'And how, may I ask, will they accept you at the Auror Training Institute, if you haven't even passed Defense Against The Dark Arts properly? You'll need high scores in the N.E.W.T.s, especially inCharms to make it into Auror training.'

'Well, then maybe not Auror –'

'See, you're not even sure of what you are going to do!'

At this point, Harry detached himself from Ron and Hermione, knowing they'd go on like that for a while. He looked over at Ginny. How could she read with the book right in her face?

He went over to her and moved the book away to see her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. He closed the book and tucked it beside her, yawned again and then, decided to go upstairs and get his Firebolt. He needed to clear up his sleepy head… _and, he thought, he'd better rescue Ron from Hermione soon._

Quidditch did indeed help, Harry decided, to do away with his drowsiness. Even if Ron was ranting on about Hermione and the career she was imposing on _him_, all the way from across the field, it was pretty much relaxing. It also gave him time to think properly about the fate of the Malfoys… they existed no more and Harry shuddered, remembering Voldemort's words to Macnair and Lucius.

When Harry finally returned to the ground after flying for over an hour, there was a charged feeling about him. His fingers and toes tingled as if full of energy and as he stretched, breathing in deeply, goose pimples broke across his skin and a shiver ran down his spine. He wondered if it was simply because of the cool breeze? He stretched, now just over six feet high at the age of seventeen, no longer the scrawny boy of eleven who had started at Hogwarts. Even as he took a step forward, he felt as if he had leapt… or could do so. It was amazing and for a moment, Harry wondered if wee just imagining it? It wasn't' because of his powers, was it? No, he thought, he was perfectly normal… his powers were bottle within. He was thinking about it when Ron landed next to him with a soft 'thump'.

'So, Harry, what are _you_ going to do after Hogwarts?'

Harry decided he hadn't really thought of that but the answer came to him easily.

'I'll probably be… joining the war or something,' said Harry, looking at the ground. Even though he said it casually, Harry meant every word and he was determined to put in every effort for the battle against Voldemort.

'Same here, I suppose,' Ron said, after a moment, 'Auror or something… we'll all be helping out with that.' There was a long silence after that, neither knowing what to say.

'How long do you think it could take Harry?' Ron asked. Harry stared ahead… it depended on a lot of things.

'I don't know… it's getting rough out there, isn't it? They say _he's_ back to power completely… he's going to stop at nothing.'

'Fred and George are already out there and I, kind of, miss them… they owl sometimes but they don't… seem the same anymore,' said Ron quietly.

'Sirius rarely owls… last I heard from him was the day we were returning to Hogwarts,' said Harry, 'right now, it's a no-win situation out there.'

'We haven't got much power, have we? All the wizards and witches fighting out there right now… no one can overpower You-Know-Who,' said Ron slowly, thinking of his parents and brothers. 

_Power_, thought Harry. The only way to defeat Voldemort was to counter him… face him as an equal and the Order of Phoenix – those against Voldemort – currently, had no one to do that. That put the Order in a very dangerous position indeed.

The Halloween feast was highly enjoyed by everyone at Hogwarts, except for a majority of the Slytherins who were still rather shaken by the murders of the Malfoys. 

However, Harry found himself unable to eat. He had hardly eaten all day and again, he felt as if he was full. Everyone around him ate heartily, enjoying the feast while he mostly pushed his food around on his plate, listening to some Halloween jokes told by Dean Thomas. He found he wasn't too interested and even when Ron guffawed, Harry merely smiled. He wanted to drop off to sleep again. 

He glanced at Ginny to find her talking quietly with one of her friends. However, she too, after a moment, stifled a yawn with her hand. 

Both of them were quite bored and he wondered if he'd be able to take her away somewhere for a little while. He hadn't been able to talk to her properly the whole day. 

As soon as the feast was over, Harry got up from the table and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. He decided to change before seeing Ginny and went up to his dormitory. 

All the other boys were still at the feast and the dormitory was deserted and dark. Harry went over to the window, looking out at the night sky, the moon hidden behind the clouds. Strangely, his fingers were still tingling, as if with a small spark, ready to ignite into flames. He settled on the window ledge for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on with him that day, since the morning. 

He looked out of the window at the grounds, the shadows of the trees from the Forbidden forest, falling across the graying grass when the moon came out. The lake was visible beyond, the water unmoving, silent, as if waiting for something…

Harry felt warm suddenly, like he had at breakfast… only, he was becoming increasingly warm, uncomfortably so. He looked at his hands and gasped in surprise. They seemed to be glowing… in fact, as he looked down at himself, he found was glowing white all over. It was as if a white light shone from him and as he became increasingly warm, the brightness increased, becoming more and more silvery. In fact, now it almost sparkled and he was illuminating the whole dormitory. The window ledge, the grill, everything became hot. He jumped off the ledge, staring at his fingers and legs, shocked beyond words. 

He went over to the window and found he couldn't even look at himself in it due to the brightness. But now, with the brightness and warmth, came pain. Red-hot pain originated within his chest and spread to his head and limbs. Suddenly, his entire body was on fire, all-consuming, enveloping. He couldn't even cry out with pain, so severe it suddenly was. It was as if he was absorbing heat and energy from all around him until he was full to bursting.

Harry staggered back, his fists clenched. Suddenly, the pain magnified manifold and even though Harry tried to fight whatever was rousing within him, it instead took over him. There was a brief glow of gold from his skin and the next moment, he was on the ground, completely still. 

Harry opened his eyes, feeling as if he hadn't closed them at all. But now, he was in a different surrounding. It was Dumbledore's office and he found himself lying on a makeshift bed. As he looked around, lying perfectly still, he saw Ginny and Dumbledore, talking in low voices in the corner. Ginny was sitting in a chair, while Dumbledore stood next to her, his back to Harry.

'I thought something was wrong and by the time I got there, he was lying on the floor, with his skin glowing white,' said Ginny, sounding very amazed. 

Harry sat up slowly and Ginny's gaze flicked over to him. Dumbledore turned around.

'Ah Harry!'

Harry shook his head; it felt stiff and heavy. 

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' said Harry, amazed that he truly was. After what had happened in his dormitory, he expected that he'd be changed for life… that experience had been truly amazing and had made him feel as if he'd never be the same again. He looked up at Dumbledore with wonder.

'I… I don't know what happened.'

'Ms. Weasley has just told me her part… after she found you in your dormitory. Would you like to tell me what happened?'

And Harry related everything, including the drowsiness he had been feeling and that feeling of energy after he had played Quidditch. He also told him the amazing, unexplainable experience in his dormitory.

'I… I thought you weren't well,' said Ginny, 'and you slept a lot today.'

Dumbledore sat down in his chair behind the large desk, motioning to Harry and Ginny to sit down on opposite chairs.

'Harry, I have never until now, encountered an experience like that of yours so I have little knowledge of what may have happened. How do you feel?'

'I feel the same,' said Harry simply. 'I really have no idea of what happened.''

'Ginny, you said you felt something,' said Dumbledore.

'Yes… it was like… some type of energy. I only sense that when Harry's using his powers… like when he's angry. I thought something was wrong so I went to find him.'

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment.

'Harry,' he said at length, 'you know the Summoning charm quite well?'

'Yes, Professor,' said Harry, surprised at the question. 

'I want you to summon that purple book,' he pointed to a book on the first shelf of a rack in the corner.

Harry took out his wand. '_Accio!_' He said and the book flew into his hands. 

'Good,' said Dumbledore calmly, 'now… summon a copy of that book… also in purple, in the first shelf. _Without_ your wand.'

Harry turned to Dumbledore with surprise. 

'Yes, Harry, go on, try it. My suspicions may very well be confirmed.'

Apprehensive, Harry turned in his chair, held out his hand awkwardly. '_Accio!_'

What happened was entirely unpredicted even by Dumbledore. All the books in the bookrack jumped off and zoomed to Harry, falling on top of him. Ginny jumped away in amazement. After the avalanche of books had stopped, Harry looked up, his eyes wide.

'Look,' said Dumbledore, now smiling, pointing to Harry's hand. It had begun to glow white.

'Professor, this… what is this?' Harry asked, amazed.

'Wand-less magic, extremely strong, I must say. I have yet to see anything quite like it,' said Dumbledore, much more seriously. He stood up and crossed over to Harry.

'Harry, tonight is the anniversary of the night your parents died… and two spectacular things happened, tonight, sixteen years ago. You gained the protection of your mother, which had signs of ancient magic in it _and_ you survived Voldemort, inheriting some of his powers. I believe that tonight, once again, you have been given power – more than you ever had.'

'How? Why? I didn't do anything… and why today?'

'Maybe it is because your own powers have been building up… ever since you and Ginny began sharing the same soul. It has caused a spurt in both of your powers, even more in you Harry because of your magical experiences the night your parents died. Tonight, on the anniversary of that night, you have been given more power.'

Harry looked down at his hands. Then, he turned to Ginny. 'Can… can you do it too?'

Ginny turned to one of the books lying on the floor around Harry. She held out a hand. '_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

She gasped as all the books on the floor suddenly rose up, hanging in the air above herself and Harry. She flicked her wrist and the books toppled down once more, one of them hitting Harry on the head. She giggled nervously.

'This is very good,' said Dumbledore, obviously pleased. 'I must say I never expected anything like this to happen. And of such magnitude. Wand-less magic is extremely difficult to perform and requires a lot of will power. However, it comes very easily to the two of you.'

Both Harry and Ginny were silent for a few moments, letting Dumbledore's words sink in.

'But Professor, what do we do? Isn't this power dangerous? I had to work very hard to keep my own powers at bay and these are uncontrollable.'

'Harry, Ginny, ' said Dumbledore slowly, 'these powers are now a part of you. Controlling them, releasing them, using them is now part of your will. Wand-less magic has all to do with your will. Wands are a means of doing magic… now, that ability being part of your very skin, is under your control at all times. Controlling it is like controlling yourself… if I guess correctly, whenever your emotions go to extreme, so will your power. However, if you work on it very well and develop it properly, it will be in your power to summon it as and when you want to, in whichever form or of whatever magnitude you want to.'

Harry was quite struck by that information and for a moment, he could say nothing. He looked across at Ginny and she smiled slightly back at him. However, he could see the nervousness and initial fear in her eyes at being granted something so big.

'And…' she said slowly, looking at Harry, 'what if… we work together?'

'Both of you share a soul… which is why both of you have the ability of form this type of magic. However, I will not be surprised if Harry's abilities surpass yours in some amount. _But…_ a combination of your powers should be quite spectacular. I can rightly say that it may be very difficult to achieve for combination of magical power requires great concentration and hard work. It can also, be possible, only when the power is in its extremes.'

'Professor, what do we do? Can't we use this power to help with the war effort?'

'Not now, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Right now, your education is the most important. Your will take your place in the way when the right time comes. But, whenever that happens, I am sure you know that it will be a most important role… especially considering this latest discovery.'

Harry and Ginny nodded grimly. Harry looked at her with some surprise but before he could say anything, Dumbledore said,

'But one thing you both must remember. Keep this discovery secret… for however long you can – even from Ron and Hermione. We cannot afford for this news to spread, do you understand? I want you to use your wands at all times…  except in cases of emergency.'

Harry and Ginny nodded again, understanding every word.

'Thank you,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'Now, if you will excuse me, I have to send out a few letters. The Order certainly has to be notified of this. Remember my words… and strive to develop your powers… and use them for good… as I know you will.'

Harry and Ginny got up. 

'And either of you… if you have any problem regarding this… or any further discovery, please come to me at the earliest. I wish you the best of luck.'

Harry and Ginny turned for the door.

'And Harry,' said Dumbledore, 'I want you to come to me again tomorrow, with Ginny, at two o' clock in the afternoon.'

'About these powers, Professor?' Ginny asked. Dumbledore smiled.

'You shall find out for yourself.'

Harry and Ginny walked back in silence, neither knowing what to say. Their thoughts were mixed, basically trying to digest Dumbledore's words to them. Nearing the Fat Lady, Harry slowed down.

'Do you want to go in yet?'

Ginny hesitated. 'Well… yes, I don't really feel like going in immediately.'

They went back up to their 'secret' place, on top of a secluded tower. However, as it had grown quite chilly, they sat in the topmost room instead of the roof of the tower. 

'What do you think of this?' Harry asked, glancing at her uncomfortably.

'It's amazing, to tell the truth,' said Ginny, smiling, 'even if it _is_ a bit scary.'

'This changes everything, doesn't it?' said Harry thoughtfully. Something had been on his mind ever since he had found out he could now perform wand-less magic.

'What?'

'The war, I mean,' he slowly. 'It's what we need most. Power.'

'Harry, Dumbledore said we don't have to join the war yet,' Ginny said, looking at him with seriousness. Harry looked up at that, ready to say something about her use of 'we' but she continued before he could say anything.

'You've got a whole year to complete…'

'But so many are dying out there right now,' said Harry, frustrated, 'what's the whole point of waiting? What good does it do?'

'If Dumbledore thinks it's best that we don't… he's right. This is all so new… I hardly know what to do with these powers or how far they can go.'

'Ginny, your brothers are out there… if I join them now, we could save so many…'

'And what if Voldemort gets us first? We don't know anything about war yet… and it's not only about you, Harry. Yes, my brothers are out there… and I _am_ worried but that doesn't make me ready to go out there and battle!'

Ginny's brow furrowed in irritation. Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

'You're… right,' he said slowly. 'It's just… that I can't just sit here, doing nothing.'

Ginny turned to him. 'We can do something… we could work on our powers… so that when the time comes, we'll be ready.'

Harry saw the look of determination on her face. 'You really want to?'

'Why wouldn't' I? Of course, I want to… we could… practice right here.'

Harry took her hand. 'It could be dangerous.'

'It's only you and me… and we've got to learn to control this someday. I felt quite sick tonight… and you passed out too. We can't let this take over us… we've got to harness it somehow.'

Harry nodded. 'I feel you know more about this than I do.'

'No, I don't, I'm jus as clueless as you are… but I'm probably looking at the brighter side of things,' said Ginny, smiling.

'Fine, I'll try that too. If you're not tired, do you want to start now?' Harry asked.

'Now? That _is_ fast… sure,' said Ginny, grinning. They got to their feet, smoothing their robes.

'How about starting with simple things?' Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and raised her hand. '_Lumos_.'

All the candles in the little room lit up.

'Hey, I was going to do that,' said, feigning anger, '_Nox_.'

The room fell into darkness.

'Very funny, Mr. Potter,' said Ginny and stepped towards the window, where there was a small beam of moonlight. Harry saw her smile mischievously in his direction, raised her hand and as it momentarily glowed silver, she whispered, '_Furnunculus_.'

Harry gave a small cry as spots appeared all over his face but closing his eyes, concentrating hard, he was able to make them vanish. 

'Nothing much,' he said haughtily, stepping closer to her. 

'_Orchideus_,' he said under his breath, waving his hand. A lovely fragrance filled the room suddenly and Ginny whispered, '_Lumous_,' to see flowers of numerous types covering the circular walls and the floor around them lavishly. 

'Impressive,' she whispered, 'but not quite…' She turned to Harry. '_Reducio_.'

Harry's eyeglasses suddenly shrank, falling off his nose and onto his palm. He chuckled, fixing them back.

'Ginny, I think we need to move on… we learned that when we were _first_ years.'

He grinned suddenly and Ginny saw mischief in his eyes. '_Petrificus Totalus._'

Ginny's limbs snapped to her sides and she fell back on the beds of white roses on the floor. Her eyes sparkled with mirth even though she was not able to say a word. Closing her eyes, she thought hard, whispering, in her mind, '_Finite Incantatem_.' 

But as she got free, Harry was already kneeling down beside her.

'I didn't know you could do that…' he said with wonder.

'It _is_ wand-less magic,' she said, grinning up at him from the floor. She held up her hand suddenly. '_Petrificus Totalus!_'

Harry, kneeling down beside her, suddenly went rigid but his eyes were now mocking her, apparently telling her off for using the same spell he had used on her, on him. But Ginny apparently had other plans. Before Harry could work on the counter spell, she sat up, scooted closer, placed a hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him.    

His mind became a whirlpool but somehow, he released himself from the Full Body Bind and kissed her back.

'You know,' she said, pulling back after a few moments, 'I could get used to this wand-less magic.'

And Harry could only chuckle at her.   

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a very long time since I posted and it's mainly because… I wanted to space out the chapters. Anyways, no fret! It's here now and the next one's ready as well. I promise, I'll post it up by Thursday.

Apart from that, HP2 is OUT! I get to see it tomorrow at my friend's place! She's got the DVD!

Sorry, I lost control over there… excitement getting to me!

Meanwhile, DO review! DO DO DO! It makes me put up the chapters faster!

Toodloo!

-Ameera Khan

ameerak86@hotmail.com


	7. Surprise Surprise

Chapter seven: Surprise Surpise

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Harry turned onto his stomach, and yawned, feeling not at all refreshed. _All this extra power is really getting to me_…

The powers, which Harry had acquired the previous night, Halloween, had been drawing on his own energy and all the wand-less magic he had done the last night, practicing with Ginny, had tired him out. 

'Hey, sleepy head! Get up!'

'Hmph,' Harry grunted.

'When did you get back last night?' Ron asked suddenly, an edge of suspicion in his voice. He appeared at Harry's bedside, standing tall at seventeen. 

'Hmph.'

'How late were you out? Really, Harry, she's my sister!'

Harry opened an eye blearily. 'I know that, we were with Dumbledore.'

'What? Why? Did something happen?'

Harry sat up, realizing Ron had probably not seen him unconscious in their dormitory. Ginny must have been the first one to see him.

'Um, nothing. Just asking something, nothing… then we ran into Filch for a bit… got late,' Harry stumbled, remembering not to let anyone know about his and Ginny's enhanced powers. 

'Oh, actually, now I remember, Ginny was having dinner, and she just sort of got up and ran out. I thought it had something to do with you.'

Harry didn't like lying to his best friend. He had a feeling he could see right through him. 'Uh, she remembered we had to meet Dumbledore.'

'Oh. Everything okay with Dumbledore?'

'Oh, uh, yes, fine. Nothing new.' Harry felt even more exhausted. If everything went on as it was, he'd be surprised if he'd be able to give his N.E.W.T.s, much less take his post in the battle against Voldemort.

~~~

'Master!' His breathing was ragged. 'The rumors, are they true? Kolson said that you found out –'

'Yes, what I worked hard to prevent has happened. If those idiot Malfoys had not failed so miserably… at least, they deserved their punishment.'

'What now, Master? This changes everything!'

'It does indeed. I had hoped that it would not be true but I sensed it myself, yesterday night at exactly twenty-nine past ten, the same time his muggle-loving parents died sixteen years ago! He does indeed now have more powers, and that Weasley girl, they've shared the power too!'

Voldemort was in a rage.

'Master, what should we do?'

'There is much to be done! If I could inflict more pain on Malfoys, I would, but unfortunately, death is irreversible. I could take my anger out on you, Wormtail!'

The little man backed away in fear.

'However, you are useful, you're the only Animagus in my Death Eater ranks, and you being a rat helps in some ways. You failed miserably that night though, and I shall remember it. You shall pay for that if you don't make up for it now. Potter slipped from your clutches, so simply. None of this would have ever happened. But you had to go and get Macmillian, you fool!'

The little man cringed. 'I shall be faithful –'

'SILNENCE! I have no more time to waste! Tell Gerhard and Felton I want to talk to them immediately. They are to station their ranks at their bases and come here immediately. Much time has been lost already! ' 

'But Master, Gerhard and his ranks are battling the Auror division at Manchester, a day's more battle will give them a stronger hand –'

'Silence! Follow my orders, or face the consequences. Get Gerhard and Felton, this is far more important! The end shall be brought forward, we can wait no longer!'

**

Harry went downstairs for breakfast and smiled at Ginny who was sitting with her friends that day. She smiled back at him and then resumed talking to her friends. Harry covered a yawn and then looked around to see what was for breakfast. He had just begun buttering some toast when the owls flew into the room, bringing the mail. A small brown owl flew straight towards Harry and landed gracefully beside a jug of pumpkin juice. Harry took the little note attached to the owl's leg.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at my office at two o'clock. Please ask Ms. Weasley to come too. You both shall have to miss your last class for this._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry wondered what that was about. He pocketed the note and then suddenly realized he'd be missing Potions to go to Dumbledore's office. The day suddenly seemed brighter. Harry smiled and saw Ginny glance his direction, giving him a questioning look. She got up and came over to sit by him. 

'What's made you so happy all of a sudden. I thought you were tired.'

'Can you let me and my feelings have some privacy some time?' Harry asked, his voice low. Ginny giggled.

'No, I can't help it since we both _have_ to feel the same way. Now, what's so funny?'

'Nothing, Dumbledore's asked us to meet him at two o' clock… and I miss Potions for that.'

'Why is he calling us? We talked yesterday, and I'd be missing Arithmancy, that's my favorite class!' Ginny frowned.

'I don't know… I'm just glad I'm missing Potions.'

'Who's missing Potions?' Ron arrived at the table.

'I've got to see Dumbledore and no, he hasn't said why,' said Harry quickly. Harry resumed on his toast. 

'Well, that's good… you're leaving me with Snape for the last two classes of the day so that he can torture me with that foul mood of his!'

' 'suppose so…'

'Well, great!' Ron said sarcastically. 

'Ginny, could you pass an apple?' Harry asked.

Ginny peeked over her book, which she had just taken up. Her eyes twinkled for a moment before she glanced over at the dish full of bight red apples. Harry saw her finger jerk slightly, behind the book, and the next moment the apple was in his hands. He looked at her incredulously.

'I can do it better… so?' Ginny whispered, feigning innocence. Harry chuckled and then glanced at her hairgrip… which seemed to be holding a lot of her hair up decently. He simply raised a finger and the hairgrip came flying off, causing her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

'Harry! I spent ages fixing that up!'

'What can I do? I'm just better at it. Besides, your hair looks loads better this way.' He grinned, turning red on realizing what he had said. 

'Thanks,' she said shyly, turning back to her book but Harry thought he distinctly heard her mutter -'Flatterer.'

***

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office at two o' clock and gave a cry of surprise.

'Sirius!' It seemed quite impossible but it had been more than a year since Harry had seen Sirius. His godfather appeared to be in much better health, although a little exhausted. Harry grabbed him in a tight hug.

'How are you?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?' 

'It wouldn't be a surprise that way, then,' Sirius said, smiling widely. He glanced over Harry's shoulder at Ginny. Incidentally, Sirius and Ginny had never met before as Sirius had been away from England on a mission of the Order of Phoenix for the past year. 

'And I believe this young charming lady is Ginny?' Sirius said, stepping forward.  

'Hello, Mr. Black,' she said, smiling shyly. He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'No Mr. Black with me, call me Sirius,' he said, smiling back at her. 'And I do agree with Harry on this one, you _are_ very pretty.'

Ginny's face burned red and Harry's mouth fell open. But Sirius seemed to ignore that.

'Make yourselves comfortable,' said Dumbledore, conjuring up soft, small sofas for them to sit. Next came a tray full of pastries, éclairs and cakes with hot tea. 

'The weather _has_ become quite chilly. All of us could do with some tea,' he said, pouring hot tea into little ceramic cups. 

After that, they chatted lightly for a while, recounting the main events of the term so far. They were also able to update Sirius on the most important discovery… Harry and Ginny's newly acquired powers. 

The news came as quite a shock to Sirius.

He choked on his tea.

'What?! Albus, is this true? The predictions –'      

'Yes, Sirius,' said Professor Dumbledore, setting down his cup on its sauces very calmly. 'The predictions… or prophecies, whatever you may call them, that a few have made over the years have some truth in them. It was yesterday… the same time Lily and James died, I surmise.'

Sirius glanced at Harry, his eyes wide, as if expecting to actually _see_ all those powers around Harry.

'Harry, are you – do you… have powers?'

'Not only me,' said Harry quickly, 'Ginny too. It's because we've the same soul.'

Sirius put away his tea altogether. 'This, I never thought…'

'I agree, I hadn't expected this either,' said Dumbledore.

Harry was tired of all this talk as if he wasn't even there. 'Look, these powers… they aren't even that great. Isn't it normal to have power spurts when you're angry or upset? Like I had before coming to Hogwarts?'

'This isn't accidental magic, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'You can control it… in fact, it is part of you. That makes a big difference.'

Dumbledore paused. 'Many people all over the world have been coming up with predictions that you, being Harry Potter, do have some significance over the rest of us. It has also been said by many that on the sixteenth anniversary of your parents' death, you would be bestowed with powers you never had before and power of such magnitude that many have worked all their life and never been able to achieve.'

'And since Ginny and he have the same soul, they shared it?' Sirius asked, still seeming quite stricken.

'I believe so,' said Dumbledore. 'However, it seems that they don't _share_ it but… have the _same_ powers… duplicated.'

'This… this could change everything,' sad Sirius in a low voice, surprised. He glanced at Harry and Ginny as he said this.

'The war,' said Harry simply. 'When I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to join it. If there is anyway that I can help the others, I will.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'That's not it. Harry, Ginny, with the right training you could very well become more powerful than Voldemort.' 

***

'You summoned us, your Lordship?' 

'I believe that is why you are here, Gerhard?' Voldemort's tone was dangerously sarcastic.

'I did not mean to offend –'

'Shut up… and I hope you handed over command to someone competent?'

'Yes, my Lord,' said Gerhard, recovering instantly, 'Halter… second in command.'

'Status?'

'Clear victory, my Lord, by nightfall. All except one Auror stations have been discovered and destroyed.'

'Satisfactory. Felton?'

'Your Lordship, I have been studying our proceedings. Excellent, my Lord, if we proceed according to plan, victory shall be in our grasp very soon.'

'Mere words, Felton… we have a change of plans.'

'Change? My Lord, _what_, may I ask?' 

'The Potter prophecy. It proved true. Potter now has tremendous potential… this changes our plans.'

'The Potter prophecy? It's true?'

'Do I have to repeat myself, Felton?'

'No, my Lord,' said Felton quickly. 'What are we going to do?'

'That is why I have summoned you here… I have decided on a rapid change of plans. We must move our plan forwards before Potter plays any tricks. While he remains at that school, we have relatively less to be concerned about.'

'But sire, if he proves harmless? Or if we could persuade him to join us and –'

'Impossible… both. That idiot can only harm us. Dumbledore made sure to fill his head with all sorts of nonsense. Before Potter harvests his powers, we shall act.'

'You mean, move our forces forward to Yorkshire? That is about two months away –'

'No, fool. Yorkshire, Leeds, all are insignificant now. Gerhard, your forces are at Manchester, Lancaster and Preston?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Order the top regiments back immediately.' 

'But, my Lord!'

'Do as I say. I want you to rally all the regiments at Grimsby in the headquarters. All actions elsewhere in the kingdom are to be stopped. Take caution, spread no word of anything!'

'Yes, my Lord but we shall lose Manchester!'

'And,' Felton spoke up, 'all our future plans shall be completely annulled!'

'No! Trust my decision! We have enough power now and the time may not come again. It is best to strike when the opponent is raw.'

'My lord… you mean…?'

'Yes, two months, I believe and we shall be ready, _if_ you are ready to obey my orders?'

'Yes, My Lord,' said Gerhard and Felton in unison, hiding the hesitation they felt.

'We shall soon be paying Hogwarts a visit.'

***

Harry and Ginny spent quite a while with Sirius, talking, laughing and mainly relaxing. However, Sirius, having to leave on another mission soon, had to leave to prepare for it. Hugging Harry, Sirius said,

'I'll be here at Christmas,' and winked. Harry grinned. 'Take care of yourselves.'

'Ginny?' asked Sirius, looking at her hand. 'Is that…?'

Sirius was looking at the emerald encrusted ring on a finger of her right hand. 'It's the ring I sent you… Lily's.'

When Sirius looked at Harry, he was smiling widely. He grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

'Well done. Keep the gold bands with you, too,' he said, in a low voice so that only Harry could hear them.

'And,' said Sirius, turning to Ginny with a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'if he gives you any trouble, remember, he has his godfather to answer to. Send me an owl and I'll see to him.'

Harry and Ginny laughed and Ginny hugged Sirius warmly before he turned into his Animagus form and disappeared around the door. 

'Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Before you go, I wanted to discuss something else with you. I believe you agreed that you would practice on these powers.'

Harry and Ginny both nodded. 'We did try a few spells last night,' said Harry, trying not to smile. He felt warmth flow through the link with Ginny. 

'Good. However, I want to ask you if you are ready to train seriously?'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, I'm referring to what I said a while ago. You both can develop these powers into something far greater, while you are still here at Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore slowly. '_If_ you realize your importance in the war.'

Harry glanced at Ginny. 'Yes,' said Ginny. 

Harry frowned slightly. 'How seriously, Professor?'

'Well, for starters, you will have to have some advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Lupin. Then, I have another idea, but that will have to wait until you master the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.'

'The whole N.E.W.T.s course?' Ginny asked, surprised. Dumbledore smiled.

'Even more. Whatever Professor Lupin can teach you. Will that be okay? You will have to skip on or two of the other classes and have some practices in the evenings. We have to make the most of the time we have.'

'What about the others?' Harry asked. 'Ron? Hermione?'

'That,' said Dumbledore, 'is part of my next plan. Do not worry. All seventh years will train properly… but I have to finalize that with the Ministry before I can proceed.'

'But the Ministry isn't very trustable now,' said Ginny, thinking about all the people here father had been telling her mother about who had turned over to Voldemort, no longer in secret.

'Yes, unfortunately, but I know a few people. And Fudge, now being on our side will be helpful in what I am currently planning.' 

Harry wanted to ask what Dumbledore had in mind but he decided he had heard too much news for one day.

'When should we go for these sessions?'

'I shall talk to Professor Lupin about them and he will let you know. We must start as soon as possible. Voldemort is currently focused on encroaching territory. From what I have heard, Manchester is almost in their control.'

Ginny gasped in audibly. 'The Aurors?'

'Defeated. The Death Eaters are growing in number.' Dumbledore suddenly seemed very sad. Harry gritted his teeth. Something had to be done.

Suddenly, a large eagle swept into the office, depositing a scroll in Dumbledore's hands. It seemed to be in a great hurry.

Dumbledore immediately unrolled the scroll and read through the message. He turned to Harry and Ginny and they could see a hint of surprise in his eyes.

'The Death Eaters have pulled away from Manchester.'

And just then, Harry's scar began to ache. 

**Author's Notes:**

Once again, a wonderful response from the reviewers! Thankyou for reviewing and telling me what you think of this story so far! I'm trying to add new things without sounding clichéd and I hope it works – as in the Malfoys case and the wand-less magic part.

It's been tough finding time to write but school's off early for me and now it's the winter hols! More time to write!

You _can_ expect early updates.

Please do keep reviewing… they make me go _gaga!_ And do recommend a few stories, I've finished up everything at Gryffindortower.net and Sugarquill.net and I'm bored! If it's something you've written, do mentioned the name and I'll check it out AND review!

Until next time,

Toodloo,

-Ameera Khan (Aimen at Gryffindortower.net and GinnyK on ff.net)


	8. Wading Into Deeper Waters

Chapter eight: Wading into deeper waters

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R…. now that she's been a dear and finished the BOOK!

~*~

Harry glanced at Ginny uncertainly. She shouldn't be doing this, he thought worriedly. But there was an expression of calm determination on her face, and she smiled at him. Checking himself, he turned to the door and knocked.

'Come in.'

Ginny turned the doorknob, and she and Harry stepped into the office of the current Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher – Professor Lupin.

'Ah, Harry, Ginny, I was expecting you, come on in!'

Despite his anxiety, Harry had a warm feeling on hearing the voice of one of his favorite teachers, and most importantly, one of his father's best friends.

However, Professor Lupin was currently out of sight. Books. Stacked high on every inch of his desktop were books of all shapes and sizes, old and new.

'Uh –'

Suddenly, he appeared around a particularly fat pile, smiling at Harry and Ginny.

'Hello, Professor, um… these books…' Ginny looked around, amused. Frankly, Harry thought a fair amount of the library must have been empty that night.

'Sit down, and I'll tell you all about them,' said Remus Lupin, waving his wand, and shifting the books on his desk to the floor. 

'But first, let's have some tea. It's been chilly outside, and I can't think of anything better to stop the old bones from chattering than some nice, steamy tea!' Lupin grinned. He flicked his wand in the air, and with a 'pop', a large tray complete with a teapot appeared.

'Now… Dumbledore told me about the training,' he said, getting right to the point.

'You already know, then?' Harry said. Lupin nodded, handing Harry his tea. 'I was one of the first to know… in fact, the Potter prophecy hasn't been secret from too many people. Back in the seventies, during your parents' time, the prophecy was debated by many, but it was forgotten with time. Not many believed it would come true.'

'There actually was a prophecy about me?' Harry asked, curious.

'Well,' said Lupin, 'I don't remember exactly, but some astrologer prophesized about _someone_ from the Potter clan to be bestowed with great powers on the sixteenth anniversary of their parents' death.'

Lupin put his teacup down, and looked at Harry through serious eyes.

'At that time, You-Know-How was at the height of his powers. The prophecy was made a few months before you were born, and was discussed a lot. When you were born, you were the youngest Potter that existed. James' brother and his family had been murdered by You-Know-Who earlier that year, and suddenly, the prophecy applied to you.'

'Mum and Dad knew?' 

'Yes,' said Lupin slowly, 'and extra precautions were taken on Dumbledore's advice to avoid the first prophecy to come true: the death of your parents. However, that did happen, and even though that legitimized the prophecy, it was forgotten. Few remember that today, caught up in the war. But what has happened cannot go unnoticed. The prophecy _has_ come true after all.'

Harry nodded grimly. Lupin leaned back in his chair, and looked from Harry to Ginny.

'It is quite amazing the way you both have duplicate powers, and it is only so much that I know. The rest, you will have to show me.'

'Dumbledore wants us to train, if we can be useful in the war –' said Ginny grimly. Lupin nodded.

'Yes, training is required; it will enhance your potentials. No one really knows the magnitude of the power that has been bestowed upon you – it can only show itself and magical power shows itself in anger and excitement – and of course, if you learn to control it.'

'And if we're not able to control it?' Ginny asked. 

'Uncontrolled and untamed power is very dangerous,' said Lupin seriously, 'it should not be taken lightly, which is why I must stress upon the two of you to look upon this training seriously, and put in maximum effort. Otherwise, neither you, nor those around you would be safe in case of any mishap.'

Harry and Ginny nodded, and Lupin smiled.

'Now, to begin with, I'd like you to read these books.'

Harry's mouth fell open.

'_What?_'

'_All_ of them?' Ginny repeated.

'Yes,' said Lupin calmly, gesturing at the books on his desk, and the stack on the floor. 'They cover the recent history of Dark Arts and its defense. As much as I know that you dislike History of Magic, this is important; you must know your enemy well before you are ready to defeat it. I expect you to at least go through them by the end of the fortnight, and then, we can begin formal training. And yes, these books' – he gestured to a particularly fat pile – 'concern the rise, fall, and return of You-Know-Who… you might find something on the Potter prophecy too. It would be very beneficial to go through them.'

Ginny began to protest but Lupin held up a hand to stop her. 'It is _important_… if you are to train, you shall train fully. And when we begin the practical training, you will have advanced classes in the Dark Arts sixth and seventh year course.'

'When would we complete the advanced course, Professor?' Harry asked, letting out a deep breath.

'I've targeted Christmas,' said Lupin casually.

'_Christmas_…?' Harry was surprised. That was only about two months away; it was already the end of October.

'Yes, after that, Professor Dumbledore plans to introduce a plan of his own, if it goes through with the ministry. But that is something else, I want you to focus on the tasks at hand, and be serious about them. We do not know how much time we have.'

~~~

Ginny and Harry retired to the Common room with the stacks of books in their arms, magically reduced in size or else they'd never fit. Ron's eyes went wide at the sight of them. He covered his face with his hands.

'Hermione, no, don't tell me you've addled their brains as well!'

Hermione put down her book, and regarding Harry and Ginny, she scowled at Ron.

'If they're being _serious_ about their studies, I wouldn't mind taking the responsibility! But for your kind information, I have done nothing!'

'Mental,' Ron muttered, causing Harry to chuckle as he put the books away.

'Stop arguing, you two, it's some reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts that Professor Lupin has assigned us,' said Ginny.

'You? What's up? There wasn't any reading…' said Hermione, very interested. Harry glanced at Ginny before speaking. He knew he had to tell them.

'Ginny and I are taking advanced Defense classes from now on, and it's part of that,' he said. 

'You didn't tell us,' said Ron slowly, looking from Harry to Ginny.

'We just found out,' Ginny lied. 

'Oh, then you'll be ahead of us.' Hermione sounded almost sad.

'Well, congratulations on the extra studies, you'll be slogging like Hermione,' said Ron, earning a smack from Hermione. 

'But, why the extra classes?' Hermione asked after a moment. Harry tried not to frown; he hadn't wanted her to ask that. He hated lying to Ron and Hermione.

'I don't know exactly, just that Dumbledore's putting us through them,' he said evasively. Hermione glanced at Ginny but said nothing. 

Harry plopped down in an armchair, and decided to catch up on his Charms homework, which had been left complete in view of the meeting with Professor Lupin.

'Harry, you haven't assigned the Quidditch practices yet,' Ron reminded him a moment later. Harry nodded, remembering.

'We've been having morning practices all month, and its getting cold now. I don't think any of the younger players will practice wholeheartedly in a few days,' said Harry amusedly, looking around the Common room for his teammates. 'From tomorrow, we shall have practices at four in the afternoon. Malfoy's been trying to get the pitch for the morning, he can have it now.'

Harry hurriedly scribbled the notice on a blank piece of parchment, and Banished it to the Notice board on the main wall, where everyone could see it. 

~~~

The next three weeks passed in a sort of blur for Harry. Coupled with extra Quidditch practices for the November match against Slytherin, he had also been given some thirty or so books to go through, by Professor Lupin. Every afternoon was spent in tiring Quidditch matches, which drained him enough. Then came the loads of homework, which in lieu of Seventh Year, was already colossal. And every night, after twelve, when the Common room was deserted, Harry and Ginny retired in front of the fire with Professor Lupin's assigned _homework_. It was quite tough concentrating already, well past midnight, and the text was boring too, which added to the burden. 

Slow and steady, the pile of books reduced, and both finally calmed down, and became more easygoing about their tasks. One particular Wednesday, they shut their books earlier than usual, and lay down in front of the fire, silently enjoying the few pressure-free moments they had.

'I hate lying to Ron and Hermione,' said Harry at length, looking up at the Common room ceiling with a frown. Ginny propped herself up on an elbow, warming her toes in front of the fire.

'I know, Hermione's been persistent too… she, of course, knows something's up that I won't tell her.'

Harry smiled at that. 'True, Ron is only interested as far as Quidditch goes… he doesn't think twice about books.'

Ginny pulled a face. 'Well, I'm his sister, and I don't want to see another History book after this, even if I fail History of Magic!'

Harry smiled again at that, and turned to her, when she suddenly sat up. 

'Oh, I almost forgot,' she said hurriedly, and scrambled to her feet, returning moments later with a fat tome with her. 

'There's something I wanted to show you, I found it today when I was reading this in Divination,' she said, in a single breath, flipped open the book, and began rifling through the yellowing pages. Harry sat up, curious.

'You were reading _this_ in Divination?'

'Nothing better to do,' Ginny muttered, squinting at the minute, old text. 'It was pretty boring, up till I found this –'

Her finger paused on a page somewhere in the middle of the book. She looked up at him, looking a bit uncertain. A frown creased her face.

'I didn't know what exactly to make of this,' she said in a low whisper, her voice heavy with apprehension. Harry pushed up his glasses, and leaned forwards. 'Let me see it.'

She pointed out the text. 'Of course, it can be anything, the source hasn't been mentioned.'

Harry squinted at the text, as Ginny began to read:

'It's a prediction of some sort, set in verse… 

_Sixteen suns pass…_

_When power comes…_

_Darkness spreads, high and low…_

_There is trouble ahead, brave warrior… tread carefully_

_Clear your mind, your heart…_

_Failure once, yes, but a lesson be learned…_

_Forward yet again, brighter than before…_

_Be warned! Failure ye cannot forego, but can learn…_

_On the path of thorns, walk twice not alone!_'

Ginny looked up. 'What do _you_ make of it?'

Harry frowned. 'I've known premonitions and predictions long enough to believe them, at least… significant ones… like Professor Lupin said. This could be the one made before I was born.'

Harry turned a page back, but it was clear the earlier verses were missing. A page had been torn out of the book.

'Looks like someone else has the earlier part,' he mused.

'You could be right about this being the same one. But then, this is authentic, it does mean something,' said Ginny, re-reading the verses. Harry followed her gaze quietly.

'Sixteen suns… sixteen years, that, we very well know already. When power comes, darkness spreads…'

'Is Voldemort going to get more powerful now that we've got these powers?' Ginny wondered.

'That wouldn't make sense,' said Harry slowly, 'unless, he knows.'

'He can't, no one knows,' said Ginny quickly.

'How do we know? A page's missing from this book, he could very well be re-reading it now. And besides, Professor Lupin himself said this was common knowledge during my parents' time. Voldemort's not entirely dumb… he _must_ know.'

'If he knows, how much does he know?' Ginny said slowly. Harry glanced at her.

'With any luck, he knows just as much as we do, but I wouldn't put that past Voldemort.' 

He took her hand, and squeezed it. His gaze wandered back to the book, and he reached out and ripped out the page with the verses.

'Harry!' Ginny exclaimed. 'That's property of the school library!'

'I know,' said Harry grimly. 'But I'd rather keep this… something tells me there's a lot more to these verses than what actually appears to be. I think we'd better show them to Dumbledore… or Professor Lupin.'

Ginny pursed her lips, and closed the book. She glanced at the page again.

'It talks of failure, what do you think that means?'

'Failure? It could be… about last term,' said Harry slowly, making Ginny look up, confused. She knew no more than Harry's reference: 'last term'; she did not know when or how she'd ever find out. What she did know was that Harry had suddenly gone from worried to fearful. Whatever had happened last term still haunted him terribly; she wished he would open up to her, but so far, he was strictly reserved on that topic.

'You really think so?' Ginny asked softly. He looked up at her, and Ginny tried to soften the atmosphere, but the waves of apprehension and fright emanating from him were too strong.

'I… don't know, it…' 

He was on the verge of breaking, Ginny realized painfully. She reached for his hands, but he gave a low sigh, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

'No, this says something about the future,' he said quickly, and consulted the verses. Ginny bit her lip, frowning. It would be so much better if he told her, but the opportunity had been missed.

'We do need to take this to Dumbledore, if he doesn't know already… if it talks about failure, we need to put up our guards,' said Harry, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. He'd said it with sudden determination, and she could almost see the forced confidence driving away the fearfulness of only moments before. 

He was probably aware that she could feel everything that he was feeling, and had been feeling, she thought, but he was as stubborn as usual.  

She nodded vaguely, trying not to look worried, as Harry pocketed the withering page and got up. She glanced up at him; he was tall, seventeen years old, and yet, sometimes, he was as simple as a child. For her, his feelings seemed to be written clear on his face. And yet, sometimes, she just couldn't guess what he was thinking.

'We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow,' he said, and it wasn't entirely a statement. He was waiting for an answer.

Ginny's fists balled up; she was not angry or annoyed at him. She was simply irritated that he had closed himself up again – closed to the world, and to her.

She nodded. 'After classes.'

There was a short silence. Ginny could feel the uneasiness in the air, and she hated it.

'Won't you be coming up?' He seemed to feel it too.

'Not immediately. You go on,' she said quietly. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared into the fire, waiting. Harry simply stood there behind her for what seemed like an eternity. He took a slow step forward, but then turned around. 

Ginny gritted her teeth. The uneasiness in the air around them was choking her.

'Goodnight, then,' he said softly, and went up the boys' staircase, every footstep clear in the silence.

Ginny shut her eyes. Something was happening, and neither she, nor Harry liked it. What was worse, she did not know exactly what was happening. Had it been the prediction? Or what? The extra load on both of them?

She glanced up at the boys' staircase, then thought back to the verses. 

She hadn't voiced her thoughts to him, but she really thought that in some ways, Harry was moving away from her. She didn't like it. Not one bit. They were _one_… literally. Pulling away would hurt them both.

She couldn't stop herself from putting her head down, and letting a few tears fall. Harry was hurting himself _and_ her. And she knew, that she'd have to do something about it eventually. But right now, she was completely helpless.

~~~

Harry saw down on the edge of his bed, and hung his head, dejected.

He had no idea what he was doing, or why he was so depressed. He suddenly stood up, wanting to hurry back downstairs. Ginny would still be there. But what would he tell her? He had upset everything… by thinking back to that time… but how could he forget that? Another had died because of him, he couldn't forget that. How many more?

Feeling terrible, he lay back down, and got under the covers before he got another urge to run downstairs.

It hadn't even been a _proper_ 'goodnight'.

He hated himself for doing that to her. That had been purely selfish of him, he thought bitterly, thinking only of himself, and not Ginny. Cold sweat was breaking out on his face and hands, but he didn't seem to notice that.

He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, but the dull feeling of pain didn't leave. Ginny. He covered his eyes with his hand. He hoped everything would seem brighter in the morning.

~~~

Her eyes flew open, and she wondered why she was so _worried_. She sat up in bed, and checked her wristwatch to find that it was around six-thirty in the morning. It was chilly, and her friends were still asleep. 

Harry was not, she knew.

She got out of bed, and dressed into her uniform quickly. In a few minutes, her friends would get be awake too. She paused at the door, closed her eyes, and concentrated the way she always did. If she was right, Harry was hopeful too. She took a deep breath, determined to normalize everything immediately.

She went down the stairs, acting perfectly casual, and said 'good morning' to a few people on the way. It was almost breakfast time.

Her heart gave a small leap as she saw Harry, sitting in a corner of the Common room, his head resting in one hand, a book lying open in his lap. But he wasn't reading. A pair of emerald eyes was focused directly on her, and she paused at the foot of the staircase for a moment. He stood up, and the book in his lap fell to the floor. He retrieved it quietly, and almost threw it away, striding towards her.

'Ginny? How're you up so early?' 

He had _known_ she was awake, just like she had known that _he_ was. But she decided to ignore that. 

'Good morning to you too,' she said, grinning. The sudden smile on his face was worth everything, and he took her hand, leading her off the staircase. He was looking at her intently, a strange look in his eyes, as if he were trying to come to some sort of conclusion.

Before she could say anything, he had led her to a corner that lay in the shadows under the girls' staircase. 

'Good morning,' he said, grinning at her in the semi-darkness, but there was an edge of unease too. However, Ginny ceased to ponder that, as he placed a hand on the side on her face, leaned in, and kissed her.

It was a slow, soft and long kiss… an _apologizing_ kiss evidently, for the way he had acted that night. It was wonderful, and every bit sincere; Ginny wasted no time in accepting the unsaid apology, and kissed him back.

'**_NOT_ **_first thing in the morning!_'

Surprised, Harry pulled away from Ginny suddenly.

Ginny groaned, and leaned her forehead against Harry's shoulder, closing her eyes and trying not to curse the redhead standing at the top of the boys' staircase.

'Good morning, Ron,' said Harry, seeming quite amused.

'Good _morning_? Is that all you can _say_? I demand an apology!' Ron said loudly, coming down the staircase.

'The only apology _you_ will get is my _fist_, if you don't move. NOW.' Ginny's face was flaming where it still rested on Harry's shoulder. She felt him chuckle softly, his shoulders moving, and he closed an arm around her waist.

'If you know her, Ron, I'd advise you to go off to breakfast, it's getting cold,' said Harry. Ginny could _feel_ him grin, but anger was one thing she could not simply _switch _off.

'Breakfast, of course, but first, let me investigate the sudden redness of my sister's ears. Why, good morning, Gin –'

Ginny twisted her hand behind Harry's back, and suddenly Ron was lying on his back, petrified under the Full-Body Bind. 

She finally pulled away from Harry.

'Good one, Gin,' he commented, leaning over and inspecting her work. Ron was looking up at Ginny and Harry, confused that she had used no wand, nor said the spell.

Harry noticed that immediately. 'Accidental magic, Ron, I warned you,' he lied. 

'You can lie there perfectly well, _prince charming_,' said Ginny waspishly. 'Your _princess _will probably wake you up with a _kiss_.'

Everyone around them sniggered, pausing to look at what was causing the commotion.

'_Which_ reminds me!' Ginny exclaimed heatedly, glaring down at Ron. She whipped around, her bright red hair flying, and before Ron or anyone else standing around could blink once, she had flung her arms around Harry's neck, reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

The hooting was initiated by Seamus who, incidentally, was in the little crowd. Ron's face turned a nasty shade of red, as his sister made no secret of what she and Harry had been up to in the corner beside the staircase.

Amazingly, Harry had gone quite pale as Ginny pulled away, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

'Do something about it if you can!' Ginny snapped, and shooting a death glare at the pale-faced Ron on the floor, she turned around and practically dragged Harry by the hand, out of the portrait hole.

_… To be continued…_

**Author's notes:**

Hi… and yes, it's been a while… but that's because I was down with a _viral_, yes, a viral! We all know how terrible they are! That lasted 2 weeks and then, my mother *banned* me from using the computer _and_ the Internet. Ugh. Things couldn't have got worse. 

But now, I'm back with a long chapter. I've decided to follow in Cygnus Crux's footsteps (GO READ HIS WORKS!), and keep every chapter at least around 4000 words long. He keeps his more than 4500 words long… :)

Speaking of this chapter, a disclaimer here: the part where Harry rips a page out of the book was _inspired_ by Ashwinder's story "The Gift". Definitely one of the BEST out there!

And, the last _scene_ there… yes, Ron's been troubling Harry and Ginny a lot, as you might have guessed. I guess he _almost_ got what he deserved. Do one thing. Tell me if _you_ think that was absolutely unnecessary, in your review.

Anyways, yes, trouble is coming up. Harry's right, those verses are *very* significant. 5o points to anyone who can comprehend their meaning (especially the last four lines) when they review. :) :) :)

Next chapter shall be up, hopefully, in a few days. And yes, *in a few days* means exactly that! Or does it?

Until then, DO DO DO DO DO keep reviewing, and putting my hopes up! New readers, **thank you** for reviewing TCE and "Of Love And War"! I appreciate that a lot! 

Until next time,

Lots of love…

Best wishes…

~*~ Ameera Khan ~*~       ………     ameerakiran@yahoo.com

(Aimen at Gryffindortower.net and GinnyK at Fanfiction.net)


End file.
